


Family of Thieves

by ADADancer



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Fiction, HEA, Lemon, No cheating, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADADancer/pseuds/ADADancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to talk to you about us and I prefer your husband know about this. Meet me at the top floor of the Luxor Hotel..." </p><p>There is no cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character pictures and family branches are up on my blog: http://adadancerfanfic.blogspot.com/
> 
> Thanks to Project Team Beta for helping me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything related to Twilight Saga, belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

 

Family of Thieves

I flipped through the mail, fumbling when I saw the familiar chicken scratch handwriting. It was addressed to me, but instead of Isabella Cullen, it was addressed in my maiden name of Isabella Swan. I quickly opened up the small, white, fancy envelope and pulled out the black, velvety card. I took one look at the handwriting and knew immediately who had written to me.

Bells,

No one will ever have your heart like I do. I want to talk about us, and I prefer your husband not know about this. Meet me on the top floor of the Luxor Las Vegas on Saturday, June 22, at eight o'clock sharp for dinner. Inside the envelope is your plane ticket; your flight arrangements have all been settled. I look forward to seeing you, my darling Bells. Just remember, I want you back, because if I can't have you, then nobody can.

Jacob Black

President of Luxor Las Vegas

Las Vegas, Nevada

I reread the letter at least ten times before I took a deep breath. It has been four years since I have heard from this man, four years since he left me. I have felt nothing but rage toward Jacob. I was now married to the most wonderful man ever, Edward Cullen. I knew once he found out about this letter that Jacob would wish that he had never written it. He obviously doesn't know who Edward is, but Jacob will find out - and I can't wait to see his reaction.

Jacob's luxurious hotel won't be his for long. He just made himself the next target for the family of thieves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Woodlily and BelleDean from Project Team Beta for helping me clean this chapter up. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Family of Thieves

"Oh, Edward," I moan loudly, my legs wrapping around his lower back tightly, my toes curling from the pleasure.

"You like that, baby?" His warm breath washes over my face, his thrusts becoming faster and faster.

"Yes…Yes, Edward."

Edward starts circling his hips, his pelvis hitting mine. He is hitting the most pleasurable spots in my body. "God I love you, Bella." He places his forehead against mine and kisses my lips softly at first, but soon the kiss builds into a frenzy.

Edward wraps his arms underneath my shoulders, holding me closer to him. I lift my hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust. I can feel the familiar coil in my stomach - his warm length getting impossibly harder inside of me. My nipples graze against his chest, sending chills down my body. I run my hands down his smooth back and grip him tighter. I never want to let go of him.

"Edward…Edward…Edward!" I pant and scream out in pleasure as the black clouds my vision. I feel like I am out of my body as my orgasm continues. I can hear Edward yelling out my name as he continues his rhythm in spasms, and the headboard hits the tan wall harder. My vision starts to come back to me, and my breathing becomes steady. Edward soon slows his pace altogether as he finishes riding out his coital bliss.

I stare into his unusual but tantalizing emerald green eyes. I run my fingers up his smooth velvety pale arms, and continue to run them up his neck until I feel the soft bronze locks. I grip a handful of damp hair and pull him forward; I continue to stare into his eyes as I brush my lips against his. I place three small pecks on his lips before rolls us over. He pulls me onto his chest, managing to remain inside of me while he catches his breath.

I run my hand up and down his chest, pulling back to see his flushed, sweaty face. He looks so handsome and rugged. I play with the small patch of bronze hair on his chest as he continues to catch his breath. No words are spoken; the only sound in the room is Edward's loud breathing and my steady breaths.

He brings his right hand up, brushing my bangs off of my sweaty face. He moves his head and places a butterfly kiss on each eyelid. "I love you, Isabella Cullen."

"I love you too, Edward." He smiles his famous crooked smile; it runs in the Cullen family. Both my brother-in-laws have the same crooked smile; it has been passed down from one generation to the next. One crooked smile from the Cullen men and they could charm you into doing anything.

Gone is my playful, sexy husband replaced with the loving gentle man he is. Oh hell, who am I kidding? He is only loving and gentle right after sex, then minutes later he would go back to his usual sexy, playful self. I love this man, and I know that I have to tell him about the letter I received two hours ago while he is in this great mood

"I got a letter today; I am sure you will just love to know who sent it." I stare directly into his eyes and let that thought sit in his head for a bit. Edward becomes rigid, and his face becomes hard; I have to say he looks so incredibly sexy when he is angry.

He stays silent a few more seconds, taking it in before he finally looks me in the eyes. His emerald green eyes look black. "Who sent it, Bella?"

"Jacob Black," I whisper before all hell breaks loose.

A rush of cold air hits my body as Edward is no longer holding me. He is leaning over the grey sheets covering his lower half, he is pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes are closed tightly, and his lips are in a firm line."What did that jackass say, Bella?" His tone of voice is calm, and sounds dangerous.

"Edward." I sigh, and push myself up, moving towards him and wrapping my arms around him as I place kisses along his back and neck.

"Don't, Bella. Tell me what was in the letter." He stood up turning his full on glare on me. I took a deep breath and leaned over to the nightstand, grasping the letter in my hands. Not a second later was it ripped out of my hands.

I watch as Edward's face goes from red to purple in a second. His body is full-on shaking. I know now is not the time to speak. I have learned in our two years of marriage never to talk to Edward when he is shaking and digesting something not so pleasant. Also I should always have sex before breaking news to him, that way he is already calm. One time, Esme, my mother-in-law, once told Edward about a man that slapped me on the while I was at the bank. Even though I had given that guy a piece of my mind, Edward had gone crazy. He wanted a name, number, address, anything. He even grabbed his shot gun, and got ready to kill the guy. Let's just say that night was filled with things breaking and plenty of vigorous sex.

I have to say even though Jacob Black meant nothing to me since Edward came into my life, well I have known Edward, since I was fifteen and he was seventeen, we weren't more than friends. Edward was there while I cried, while I wondered what the hell I had done when Jacob left me. I was eighteen at the time, and Edward was able to sneak a bottle of tequila out of the liquor closet. That was the night my relationship with Edward changed.

Edward has always been the man at school every woman wanted, but he always seemed to keep to himself. I never knew that was because he was secretly in love with me. On that night, Edward and I got drunk and, well, we gave each other our virginities. I woke up that morning no longer feeling angry and scared; I woke up feeling ecstatic. I knew that I never really loved Jacob- that I was really in love with Edward- and I always seemed to compare everything Jacob did to what Edward did. That was the start of our relationship, and here we are four years later, happily married.

The Volturi, Swan, and Cullen families share separate wings of the same house. It took five years to build the mansion, but it is nice having family around. Not to mention we all work together. We are, of course, the family of thieves, never leaving a print behind. We have gone global with our business. Some of the family members have covers, like my father, Charlie Swan, who is also a defense attorney. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father, is the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Hospital. Alice my sister is a fashion designer.

Edward works as an architect, and he is a mighty fine one. It is one of the things he was best at when we were robbing someone; he always knows the floor plan and everything.

"Bella…Bella…" I am shaken out of my inner thoughts, and Edward is kneeling down in front of me on the floor. His face is devoid of any expression. I gently bring my right hand up and run it down his forehead to his cheek, and jaw.

"That fucking piece of shit. Who does he think he is, thinking he can steal my wife? He threw her away like she was nothing, he can't have her, she is mine," he mumbles underneath his breath.

Oh I am definitely yours, Edward.

"Edward," I say lightly.

His eyes dart up to mine, and I can see the wheels starting to turn in his head. "We're going, Bella. You're going to meet him, alone."

"What, are you insane, Edward?" I yell, jumping up and holding the sheet to my body.

He stands up and pulls me to his body. "No, Bella. I want you to meet him, distract him, and play him, for at least two weeks."

"Edward, no…" He has definitely gone mad.

"Yes. While you are doting on him, his focus will be on you. He will believe that he has you when he doesn't. Your grandfather owns the Venetian hotel. It would be perfect for us: we could take everything from him. Then, in the end, he will have no money, and you will leave his ass just like he left yours."

Is it a bad thing to be turned on when your husband starts talking about robbing another man? Because I sure as hell am. I think I am ready for another round with him. I grab him roughly around his neck and kiss him passionately. "I'm in," I whisper, and soon we are both back on the bed.

"Do you realize how sexy you really are, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward whispers, holding me tightly to his body. I lay my head on his sweaty chest, and I sit in between his legs. He places small kisses against my neck and shoulders.

"I could say the same to you, Mr. Cullen." I turn my head slightly and his lips connect with mine. His warm fingers softly run across my stomach.

"We should probably take a quick shower before dinner. Especially if we are going to tell the family we will all be heading to Las Vegas." I stand up, pulling Edward with me as we run to the showers.

One hour later, Edward and I are fully showered, dressed, and downstairs sitting at the long wooden dinner table. The table is filled with bowls of pasta, cold meats, Italian bread, oil and vinegar, salads, and ten prime ribs. The delicious aromas make my mouth water. Edward gets my plate for me; he always knows what I want and how much I want. It is almost like he can read my mind. Most women I know wouldn't want their man to get them their food because they liked their independence, but I loved it. My mother and father's family, as well as, the Cullen family, are all having their own conversations. It is always so loud when we have our meals.

Edward hands me a plate full of prime rib, Caesar salad, gnocchi with creamy pesto, a slice of Italian bread with butter, and a few slices of capicola- a thin slice of cold-cut meat. I take a sip of my red wine and start nibbling. It tastes even better than it smells. I can't stop eating once I start. Everything tastes so good: the prime rib is nice and moist and the seasoning is excellent.

Everything is going well, and it is a nice dinner until Edward breaks the news. He takes his fork and gently taps it to his glass, getting everyone's attention.

"Good. Now that I have got your attention, I would like to make an announcement "Oh, are you and Bella finally giving me some grandbabies?" my mother gushed. Of course, that's all she could ever thinks about: When is she going to have grandchildren? Well, she could start pressuring my older sisters, too.

Edward smirks and shakes his head. "No, Renee, Bella isn't pregnant." My mother's smile turned into a frown. "Bella was sent a letter from her former piece –of- shit boyfriend, Jacob Black. He kindly gave her a plane ticket to Las Vegas, and believes that Bella wants him back as he wants her. Now, as we all know, that won't happen. I have come up with a plan: I believe we should all go to Vegas. Bella has agreed to see Jacob."

The sound of everyone yelling at once is giving me a headache. Thankfully, Edward yells over them to stop the noise."Now, as I was saying, Bella will lead him on. She will distract him, and we, my precious family, will take every cent to his name. So, who's in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to itsange and ajr818 from Project Team Beta for helping me clean this chapter up. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All things related to Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Family of Thieves

I can feel the sweat running down my body; it has to be at least over a hundred degrees Fahrenheit outside today. There is not one white cloud in the blue sky, only the big bright yellow sun. My sisters, Rosalie and Alice, as well as my mother, and Esme, and the rest of the Cullen, Volturi women were able to gather a secure cabana for the day. We lie out near the pool, soaking up the sun, and get a nice golden tan. The boys are out having a few drinks and scouting around the Mandalay Bay and Excalibur Hotels.

We had arrived a couple of days ago; since my grandfather, Aro Volturi, owns the Venetian hotel, we are able to stay for free in the penthouse, which includes the top two floors. The bedrooms and bathrooms are all separated for each family; however, there are two kitchens, two laundry rooms, two den areas; a separate Jacuzzi in each room, two bar areas, there is just too much to remember.

So here we are now. I am wearing one of my favorite bikinis; it is teal, and strapless, and has a big silver hoop in the center. The color makes my skin look more golden. I take a sip of my lemon drop. The heat is starting to make it room temperature, and I hate when alcohol isn't cold. It just doesn't taste great.

It is already past three in the afternoon, which means only five more hours before I will be in the Luxor Las Vegas Hotel with my dreaded ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black, having dinner. I hate having to pretend I'm so transfixed with him, but if it meant that I get revenge on him for what he did to me, then who was I to refuse this offer? He can never compare to my husband. The mention of Edward makes me wish that he was here with me at this moment.

"Well, would you look at that piece of meat? Isn't he scrumptious?" I hear the voice of my oldest sister, Rose.

I keep my eyes closed, not daring to look at the man my sister is ogling. "Aren't you married to Muscle Man Cullen?" Alice asks. Alice is actually my fraternal twin; she was born five minutes earlier than me. She is an inch shorter than me, and her hair is a little bit shorter, but we both have brown hair and brown eyes.

"Why yes, I am married to the Muscle Man Cullen, and his name is Emmett, Alice. For your information, if you take your eyes off of your magazine, you will notice that the man I called a piece of meat is my husband, and he is walking right over here, along with Edward and your husband, Rose replies.

I open my eyes and search for Edward. He is a couple steps away from me, and he is wearing his black board shorts. My eyes drift to his pale, sculpted chest. He is one fine specimen. He has the most amazing six-pack that leads to a defined V-shape. He has a small patch of bronze hair—his happy trail. He has the perfect amount of hair on his body, not too much but at least a decent amount. If I wanted a yeti, I would have married one.

He elicits the familiar shivers throughout my body once he smiles that all too famous crooked smile. He leans down, plopping himself right next to me on the blood red couch. He takes off his black Ray-Ban sunglasses and pulls me into his lap. His lips touch the skin of my right shoulder, and then he inhales.

"I missed you today." he says before feasting on my skin.

I turn my head and catch his lips with mine."I missed you, too," I say in between kisses. I hate being away for one hour from Edward, but half the day was just too much. Can you blame me when your husband is as sexy as mine?

Edward runs his hand up my thigh and pulls my leg across his lap; I move my body effectively, straddling his lap. I grasp his bronze, silky locks in my hands and move my head to the side. Edward runs his tongue against my lips, and I open my mouth immediately. Edward's hands start kneading my ass and pushing me toward his covered, hardened length that makes me go wild.

"If that doesn't get me some grandbabies, I don't know what will," my mother voices instantly, killing the passionate mood between my husband and me. This is what happens when Edward is near; I can completely forget that my family surrounds us.

I groan and hide my face in the crook of Edward's neck. Edward's chest rumbles in laughter, and

I can feel his friend poking me in the stomach. I don't find this situation at all funny. No, I am annoyed right now.

"Well, you know, Renee, I have been trying, but Bella here… " I quickly smack Edward in the chest.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why wouldn't you want to give me a grandchild?" my mother asks. Ladies and gentlemen, my beloved husband opens the dreaded conversation.

"Mother, you know I would love to have children someday, but Edward and I are not ready yet. Plus, do you really think it is a good idea to bring a baby to the world in our current situation? " I am all for having kids, especially with Edward, but we have to be realistic here. Edward and I are financially able to have a child, but we are not emotionally; we are still in that honeymoon phase. I am not ready for our independence to end quite yet. I am only twenty-two, for crying out loud.

"All I can say is before I die, you are giving me a grandbaby," she mumbles and starts complaining to Esme.

I can see both my sisters laughing, never having to go through the unbearable talk I go through with my mother. I mean, at least Alice should have to deal with it; we share the same DNA.

"What about Alice and Rosalie? Why can't you ever ask them for grandchildren?" I pout. Edward swoops in giving me a peck on the lips and all the baby talk is forgotten.

"You better come back to me tonight, Mrs. Cullen. No one likes to sleep in a cold bed," Edward says. Edward and I have a strong bond, and I know this whole Jacob thing is making him a little antsy, but I would never leave him for Jacob. I will be with Edward until the end of time.

I finish putting in my pearl diamond chandelier earrings; I am wearing my black slim dress that shows off all my curves and my diamond Louis Vuitton high-heels. My hair is up in a curly ponytail, and I add some blush and mascara. If I looked hot before, I definitely feel more confident now. I walk out of the bathroom and toward Edward; he is lying, legs wide open and arms behind his head, on the bed in nothing but his boxer briefs.

"I will always come back to you, Mr. Cullen. Never worry about that." I lean over and kiss his lips before pulling back.

I see the red numbers on the clock, indicating that I have fifteen minutes before I have to be at Luxor Las Vegas Hotel. I really wish I could have Edward there with me, but I know I have to do this on my own.

"I will always worry about you, Bella. You are my life until the day you die."

"Such a romantic. Come here you," I say, pulling him up off the bed and wrapping my arms around him. I kiss his bare chest one last time before I finally have to go. "Wait up for me?"

His deep chuckles echo in the silent room. "You already know I will, gorgeous."

"All right." I pull away and stare him directly in the eye. "If I am not back here in the next two hours, you better come after me."

"I promise I will. Now go knock him dead. We need you to distract him if we want this plan to work." And right there, ladies and gentlemen, is that Cullen signature crooked smile.

"I love you." I kiss his lips one more time.

"I love you, too, Bella," he proclaims back, giving my ass a little slap before I walk away.

I step into the elevator and press the button for the lobby. I am happy to have the family elevator. I hate having to take the elevator that guests take. I have seen drunken people in that thing, and it is not pretty.

I arrive at the lobby, and the hotel is packed. I quickly maneuver through the crowds and finally step outside to the fresh crisp air. I see the driver. I don't know who he is, but all I see is the sign in his hand. The man is tall with short brown hair and wears a black crisp suit. He stares straight ahead, not watching the people around him.

I walk up to him, and he opens the door. No words are spoken, and it kind of freaks me out. I get into the car and sit down; the seats are black, cushy, and leather. There is a Cosmo in the drink holder, something I used to drink when I was with Jacob; I have come to hate Cosmos now. I sit in the back and buckle up as the car takes off. He drives fast, darting in between cars; I say a silent prayer that I get back to my husband in one piece after tonight.

As we drive by, I see a crowd of men in black suits outside the Luxor Las Vegas. Soon they move, and I see the man who I once thought had my heart. He looks the same, even in the dark lighting. His skin is still pale, and his brown hair swoops to the side, tall. He's fit, and has blue eyes that can stare holes into your head.

I quickly look away and duck low once the driver parks. I don't want to see him yet, so I decide to walk with a few women my age in their cocktail dresses. Once inside, I walk away, hearing them ask one another who I was. I go over to the elevator and press the P button. No one is in the smoky elevator but me; I can hardly breathe in here.

I soon find myself in the penthouse. The clock on the wall in front of me shows that it is eight o'clock sharp. Jacob is late; I guess some things never change. I walk around, seeing suits and women's clothing thrown around the room. I am a bit disgusted. He could have at least cleaned up the place.

I feel the butterflies in my stomach. These are not ones of being swooned. No, these butterflies are the ones of feeling nauseated. I was starting to think about this whole scam now. Did Edward expect me to kiss Jacob? Did Jacob expect me to kiss him? Well of course he will. He probably thinks I miss him, since I came here to meet him. How many times was I going to have to see Jacob? When will Edward be in the hotel? How long will it take to finish the job?

Did I really want to go through all of this to get revenge?

I don't want to kiss Jacob, and I don't even want him to touch me. I know, though, if I want to get him back, this is what I will do, because once Edward and the family get the job done, I won't ever see this man again. I hear the elevator doors open, and I know in just a second, Jacob will see me sitting on his small, not very comfortable couch. I take a deep breath and turn around, seeing the man that believes he still has a chance with me.

"Hello, Bells."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been beta'd by Project Team Beta! Thank you for your help.
> 
> Characters and the banner for this story can be found: http://adadancerfanfic.blogspot.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: All things related to the Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Family of Thieves

Edward's Point of View

"Three o'clock, Felix," I warn.

"Got it!" he replies back into the earpiece.

While my wife is upstairs having dinner with that little shit, Bella's cousin, Felix, my brothers, Jasper, and Emmett, and my grandfather-in-law, Aro, if that makes any sense, are scoping out the casino for security. Jacob had been gone earlier, and the day was less crowded. Now it is nighttime, and the pool is closed, which means the casino is raking in the money. I mean, who comes to Vegas thinking they will make millions? Even I have common sense. Gambling can be fun sometimes, but you need to have a limit. However, this time, I will be going back home with millions, even though, I don't really need them.

Felix is on the move, and I walk over to the blackjack tables. I watch the dealers press a button on the bottom of the table each time they are in need of something. Their eyes scan the area, making sure the players aren't watching and getting hints. I sit on a random stool watching from a couple of feet as one man in jeans, plaid shirt, and cowboy boots starts shaking and moving around uncomfortably on his seat. Minutes later, he is groaning in agony over his loss and cussing up a storm. The dealer presses the button on the backside of the table, and security walks over watching the man carefully.

I look back over at Felix, and he is now at an empty baccarat table flirting with the blonde-haired female. She is dressed in her dealer outfit looking as crisp as ever. If I had to flirt with a girl to find out information, I would. Felix, on the other hand, was single so it didn't matter; to him it was an instinct. It seems like she was falling for his charms as she leans closer to him.

"Keep your focus, Felix," I say into the mouthpiece and walk away.

I look around for the hidden cameras; they are distanced every five feet around the ceilings. The security guards take turns roaming around the room and nod their heads to the next guard on the right of them. Their security is pathetic. I can tell you this job will be complete within the next two weeks, maybe less depending how things go.

All I can tell you is that son of a bitch better keep his grimy hands off my wife – even though I know it is a possibility, I still can't help but hope that it won't happen. I do know that my wife will handle herself.

I walk over to the bar as I continue to watch the people interact in the casino. There were a few drunks stumbling around; some are asleep at the slot machines—with drool falling out of their mouths. I finally make my way to the front of the bar, near the female bartender—she has way too much crap on her face, her brown hair is curled, and she is wearing a little white leather bra and panty set. I find it repulsive, but I bet all these drunks find it sexy. She is no Bella. Bella had ruined all women for me at the fine age of fifteen. She had no idea at the time. She was the only woman I saw, and I compare every woman I see to her. Although, Bella always wins and she will always win in my eyes.

"What can I get you, handsome?" She smiles and licks her red lips. She attempts to come off as sexy, but to me it's a bit desperate.

"Brandy," I say in a dismissive tone.

She nods her head and walks away. I sit there looking around, when the chair next to me swivels toward me. "Cullen, Edward Cullen, is that you?" I knew that voice.

I instantly turn my head and see the man, whom had been my best male friend, throughout my junior high up to my senior year of high school. "Stefan?"

He nods his head and grins. "Yeah, man, how've you been? It's been so long!"

He still looks the same, his hair is still blond and combed to the side. He is skinny and tall just like me. He has his black hat that he always wore. "I have been good. I am married now.

"Oh, man, I heard. I knew you two would end up together." He chuckles. "Where is she now?"

"Um…well she is…" Great now I can't even speak. What the hell was I supposed to say? Oh she is upstairs. Do you remember Jacob Black her ex-boyfriend? Well, she is enticing him while I find a way to steal his money. Yeah, that wouldn't go well.

"Oh, man, you two didn't break up, did ya? Please, Cullen, tell me you didn't mess it up? Women like Isabella Swan don't grow on trees."

The bartender hands me my drink, and I quickly thank her. I definitely won't be paying for this drink, but she doesn't know that. I take a sip of my drink and feel the familiar burn as the alcohol trickles down my throat.

"No, she is out with the girls tonight."

He nods his head knowing full well what I am saying; he knew what kind of line of work my family was into. "Ah I get it? So, who is it this time, and what is the prize?"

"The ex-boyfriend, and the bones," I say as code word.

His eyes pop out of his head, and he pulls me aside from the bar. "Jacob Black?" he questions.

I smirk. "You've got that right."

"Edward, are you completely insane?"

"Well, you would do the same thing if he sent your wife a letter telling her that no one can have her except for him. And how much he loves her and misses her. It was a mistake that he left her," I explain.

"I can't believe you allowed her to be alone with Black." He laughs taking another drink of his beer.

"He needs to be distracted in order for me to get this job done."

He takes a few deep breaths. "You need any help?" he asks after some time.

"Why, you have nothing to do?" I ask.

He shakes his head back and forth. "Not since the day I flunked out of college, man. Apparently once girls started to notice me, that's all I could focus on. I was no longer the skinny little nerd but known as the ladies man."

Yeah, I know how that felt; up until I was in high school, I had to wear these black rimmed glasses and was known as Four Eyes Cullen, plus I had the body of a twig. Thank the heavens my mother finally let me get contacts, and I started working out in our home gym. My life had changed, and women started to notice me, but I didn't give a shit about them and often ignored their advances. I still remained friends with Stefan. He wasn't superficial and was the only guy in the school that I could trust beside my family; although, when we graduated we kind of lost contact.

"You really want to do this? There is no going back."

He nods his head. "You're damn right I want to do this. Anything to get that pompous ass back for all the years he teased me for those glasses I used to wear, and for not being as strong as him. What the hell did Bella ever see in him anyways?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, man." I pause and hand him my card. "Here is my number. I will call you when I am ready, in the meantime, how about we catch up. Mr. Black won't mind if we have a few drinks on him. I say, pulling out the room key that I had managed to pull out of Mr. Black's pocket earlier. He really did lack in the security department.

"Sounds good to me," he says as we walk back to the bar.

Bella's Point of View

"Hello, Bells," he greets, using the nickname he used to call me. I really hate that nickname; I like being called Bella for a reason.

His brown hair is gelled and combed to the side. His blue eyes stare precisely at my body, he is still tall and built and wearing a freshly pressed suit.

"Hello, Jacob," I say, not really knowing what else to say.

He walks around the sofa and takes hold of my hand, giving me a sloppy kiss against the back of it. I definitely will need to sanitize that later. He sits down on the sofa and motions for me to sit next to him.

"You know I honestly didn't know whether you would show up or not, but then I remembered that there was no competition between me and your husband. So I knew you would come running to me." He smirks in such an arrogant way.

I want to slap it right off and defend Edward, but I can't. He should know that I would always choose my husband over him. Edward could be the poorest man in the world, and I would still choose him. I love him for who he is, not what he has.

"You have definitely developed into one fine hell of a woman, Bells." I can't help but notice as he compliments me, he is staring at my chest. Well, he is still definitely a pig.

"Thank you," I utter not giving him the satisfaction of complimenting him.

The elevator doors ding again, and a cart being wheeled by one of his workers brings silver trays of spaghetti to us.

Yeah, Jacob Black definitely thought about this night for a long time. Can you tell the sarcastic tone in my thoughts?

"Thank you," he says, waving his hand for the man to leave. I can see the man roll his eyes, and I can't help but let out a small chuckle which I immediately cover up with a cough.

Jacob starts consuming his food without asking me if I was okay, even though I was fine. Yep, he is still ignorant as can be. I take a small bite of the spaghetti, and I want to spit it back out. I can't taste a thing, and the noodles are undercooked.

"How do you like it?" he asks.

"Yum." I smile and hope it doesn't come off as fake.

"Good." he smiles, "It's a fat-free sauce. We don't want your figure to change now, do we?" He adds.

Yep, still an ass.

It is back to silence, and I can feel the tension. I continue to eat the pasta until I can no longer eat it, and well, Jacob had taken the bowl away telling me I had eaten enough.

"So, Bells, if you haven't heard yet, I own this hotel. You see now that I have my business going. We can finally be together; you know when I have events to go to. I have been with Leah Clearwater on and off these past few years, but nothing compares to my sweet beautiful Bells. There has been no woman in the past year; I couldn't be with another woman when all I thought about was you," he declares, running his dry hand along my cheek.

I know he is lying for a fact, because he has appeared in some compromising positions around the area with Leah Clearwater, and if it weren't for that, the women's clothing around the room can prove it.

"I...I mi...I missed you too," I manage to finally say. I swear that unbearable pasta was making its way up my throat again.

"Oh, my Bells, I just knew you still love me as much as I love you."

"Oh you just know me so well." I laugh a little bit too high.

His phone rings, and he holds up his hand. He takes out his phone from his front jacket pocket. I can see Leah's name clearly on the screen. "Oh I am sorry to cut this short, Bells, but business calls. I am needed at the front desk." He pouts. I can't be more grateful to Leah at this very moment.

"Oh well that's too bad." I play along with him.

"How about we have a nice picnic this Monday? I know the perfect place. Say twelve o'clock sharp?"

"That sounds great," I agree.

"Good." He leans over, and I realize he is making a move toward my lips, and I quickly duck. His lips come in contact with the couch and I think fast. "You know I think we should wait. You know I want the whole fireworks going off when we have our second first kiss. I want it to be magical."

He nods his head and smiles. "Good thinking." I can tell through his eyes that he is a bit annoyed.

I quickly grab my purse and walk towards the elevator. "See you Monday."

He grumbles back and starts unabashedly talking to Leah in a seductive voice. He wants me back my ass.

The elevator dings and I quickly step in pressing the lobby button numerous times. When the elevator doors shut, I let out a deep breath. I pull out my phone sending a quick text to Edward that I am leaving.

Hey, beautiful, I am waiting for you outside, can't wait to see you. I love you- Edward.

I smile, and as soon as I am at the lobby I run towards the closed doors and outside into the humid weather. I am pulled into the arms of my husband, and I can finally sigh in relief and relax. Now it is time for us to go back to our room and make love for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I would love to hear from you!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleJuDour for their help!
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Family of Thieves

I walk into the bathroom, filling up the spa tub with warm water and my favorite Bath and Body Works bubble bath, Paris Amour. It fits the romantic atmosphere I am going for. Edward is out in the bedroom grabbing a bottle of champagne and flutes. It is just going to be the two of us tonight, so what better way to celebrate than with a nice romantic bath with my husband.

Last night, once Edward and I returned to our room, he told me he ran into Stefan. Apparently, Stefan wants to help. I always remember him stumbling around the halls and getting teased whenever Edward wasn't around. Stefan definitely was a nice man, and he knew of the family business. He was staying at the Luxor Las Vegas, and keeping a close eye on Jacob for the time being.

I told Edward about Jacob's claims that he missed me. When I mentioned that this conversation took place in a room strewn with women's clothing, Edward started laughing. Jacob might want to have someone clean up his penthouse the next time I have to come around. Lord knows he will never clean up after himself and his lady friends, but at least it would be more believable when he says things like that.

Edward also laughed at the attempted kiss; I just couldn't make myself kiss Jacob especially after that evening. I was starving by the time we got back since – according to Jacob I had eaten enough— so my adorable husband made me a heart shaped omelet. I also had to bribe him into not breaking our cover and slamming Jacob into the ground.

"Edward," I call, wanting to know what was taking him so long to get the bottle of champagne and glasses.

"Bella," he calls back.

I laugh; of course he would do that. "Edward, what's taking so long?"

He rushes over to the door in his Cupid boxers, "What did you say? I thought we were playing 'Marco Polo', except it was 'Bella Edward.'"

If it weren't for his boxers that comment alone would have made me laugh. 'Bella Edward'— where does he come up with this?

"Edward, will you just come here?" I ask as I slide my hands down to the black silk ties, and slowly untie them. I let the silk robe slide off my shoulders and body. I was on full display.

I slowly step into the tub and sit down, letting the warm water relax my muscles. I look over my shoulder, staring directly at Edward. "You ready to join me, Mr. Cullen?" I run my tongue along my bottom lip.

Edward quickly sets down the glasses and the bottle on the side of the tub and strips out of his boxers. I swear if he could do a cannon ball into the tub he would. He gets in behind me, and I slide back until I am pressed against his chest.

Edward leans forward and grabs the flutes, pouring them champagne into them. He hands me mine, taking his as he set the half empty bottle on the side. I take a sip of the bubbly liquid and set my glass down on the side. Edward does the same. He pulls me closer to his body, and his arms wrap tightly around my waist. He leans his head down and places butterfly kisses along my right shoulder and neck. His hands start rubbing up and down my sides.

Edward's lips move higher— almost as if they had a mind of their own, and he nibbles on my earlobe. His hands move up, cupping my breasts, and he slowly fondles them. Edward continues to nibble on my neck, and our breathing is getting louder and louder in between the pinching and pulling of my nipples. I can feel Edward's erection digging into my ass and lower back.

"You like that baby?" he asks, his voice dripping with sex.

"You already know I do, Mr. Cullen." I pant, my hips starting to move automatically against him.

Edward nudges my face to the left and his lips clash with mine. I can taste the champagne on his lips. My mouth opens and his tongue massages mine in seconds. His lips move away from mine. My eyes drift open as soon as I feel his lips on my right nipple. His left hand is pinching my left nipple while he sucks and licks my right one. I moan out loud and watch as he works his magic.

I bring my right hand up to cradle his head, pulling his head tighter to my breast and gripping his hair. His moan is muffled between my breast and he sucks harder. His eyes are shut tight, and his eyebrows furrow. I am beyond turned on by his sucking noises, his moans, and the things he is doing to my body.

Edward's eyes open and he smirks around my right nipple, sucking it and letting it pop out of his mouth. I run my fingers in his hair and his cock starts twitching against my back. I don't think I can take foreplay anymore. I need him inside of me now.

"Stop teasing me," I moan, as he bites the underside of my right breast and he pinches both my nipples hard. I moan so loud that Edward starts laughing. I reach behind me and grab hold of his arousal. As it twitches in my hand, I notice it is warm, even under the warm water. I give him a light squeeze and he moans, dropping his head onto my stomach.

"Bella," he growls and flips me ever so quickly. I straddle his lap for a second before he lines himself up at my entrance and thrust into me. I scream from the shock and start moving my hips with his. The water sloshes against our bodies as I move up and down on him. Edward is making his sexy half growl-half moan, and I start sucking on his neck. I latch on to the familiar pink spot on his skin, marking him there just as he marks the underside of my right breast. Edward brings his hands down to my ass and kneads away.

Our pants are getting louder and shorter. I know that both of us are almost there. I can feel his balls slapping against my ass. Edward brings his head down and starts sucking on my aching nipple again and I do the same to him. I stare directly into his eyes as he thrusts into me continuously. No words are spoken just the sounds of our breaths and moans. We both mimic each other, my tongue circles around his nipple as his does to mine.

I can feel the familiar coil in my stomach and I suck hard on his nipple. Edward does the same and in seconds we are crying out each other's name. He continues to thrust into me as he let out his release. I bring my lips to his; they mold together. Edward rubs his hands against my neck in a circular motion as our lips move slower and slower until we both pull away. His lips are red and swollen, his hair is even more astray, and his eyes are glowing if such a thing is possible.

"You know if I knew you got this turned on by Cupid I would have worn those boxers a long time ago."

I playfully slap his chest, of course this would be the first thing he says after having amazing sex. "Edward, trust me— it wasn't Cupid, it was all you. Why did you have to ruin the moment?"

He let out a deep-throat chuckle.

_Holy shit that is so sexy._

"I'm just kidding. You know I love you, Bella, and no man or thing will ever change my love for you."

_See, and then he spouts romantic words like that._

I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and lean my head in the crook of his neck, "I love you, too."

"You better," he laughs.

He wraps my legs tighter around his waist, and he lifts me up. He presses the drain button on the side of the tub and he steps out. The soap bubbles and water are running down both of our bodies. He reaches over the side and grabs a big white plush towel for us. He wraps it around my body, carefully drying me off before drying himself.

He picks me up again, turning off the light in the bathroom and leaving the empty bottle and glasses in there. He walks us over to the bedroom, and sets me down on the red silk-covered bed. He grabs us each a plush black robe from the closet. He hands me one and I slip it on.

He grabs my hand and leads us out to the balcony, where there is a nice-size red couch. On the table are strawberries and two more glasses of chilled champagne. Edward sits down first and pulls me onto his lap. We sit overlooking the strip; it is gorgeous at night seeing all the lights and the Bellagio water show.

Edward's hands rub up and down my calves as I cuddle up into his body. I turn my head, kissing his chest as I close my eyes and breathing in the fresh air. Edward moves his body and lifts the platter of strawberries handing me one. I take a bite and he finishes the strawberry off. Some of the juice drips from his chin; I lean up and lick the juice off his chin, and once again his breathing begins to get deeper.

_What can I say; my man is always ready for me._

I kiss his lips once more, and soon we are back inside and under the red silk covers, the champagne and strawberries long forgotten. His body moving slowly in and out of me; we're taking our time with one another. We're making love.

Edward kisses every part of my body he can, until finally his eyes meet mine. He pushes up on the palms of his hands as he thrusts into me. My hands move to his sculpted ass and I dig my fingers into him. My mouth opens as I can no longer hold in the moans of pleasure.

Soon we're both falling again, together. Edward leaves me spent, my body still on a high. He pulls my back against his chest, our legs tangling together, as his arm wraps tightly around my waist. He kisses my shoulder a few times before whispering his love for me. I whisper it back before finally letting sleep overtake me.

_I love you, Edward Cullen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would love to hear from you! =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help in editing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Family of Thieves

"Bella, are you almost ready?" Edward calls through the bathroom. I am putting the finishing touches on my hair.

"Be out in a second," I yell back. My make-up is vibrant and really brings out my eyes, perfect for clubbing tonight. The whole family is going out to Tao at the hotel. It is a classy nightclub, no casual attire. I am wearing my silver sparkling Louis Vuitton pumps and my navy blue cocktail dress.

I walk out of the bathroom toward Edward; he is sitting on the couch with his legs open wide as he watches the news. I walk over to him, slide my hands down his chest, and kiss his neck. He is wearing a black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the top few buttons undone. He is also wearing dark grey colored slacks. His hair is even more unruly than usual. My hands moved down his abs and stop at his crotch; I trace his manhood, and then pull away, leaving him to groan.

"I'm ready," I say, pun fully intended.

Edward turns, smirking that delicious crooked smirk and pulls me over the couch so fast. "You bet your cute perky ass you're ready." He squeezes my ass.

"Hmm, I love you, Penny Boy."

"Ugh, not that again," Edward groans. He used to be called Penny Boy, teased for his unusual hair color throughout middle school until he matured. I thought it was cute.

I give his lips a peck before standing up and pulling him with me. "Come on Edward, it's time to go."

Edward quickly turns off the television and we head out of our room. Tonight we are meeting up with Stefan to go over some of the plans before they are all set in stone. Edward and I head into the elevator where my sister Alice and her husband Jasper are currently defiling the right wall.

"You know, Jasper, if I wanted to see my sister and you getting it on, I would have asked." I grumble.

Alice squeals and jumps away from Jasper. While Alice flushes red and seems embarrassed, Jasper looks all smug, to which my husband responds by going over to him and high fiving him like some teenager.

_What a pig! But Edward's my pig._

Edward and Jasper get into a conversation and I snuggle up into my husband's body. Edward immediately wraps his arms around my waist as if it was a reflex while continuing to talk to Jasper.

I look at Jasper and watch as he does the same thing to my sister. When Edward talks, his eyebrows raise and furrow; it's adorable. The love that Edward and I have is rare and it definitely runs in our families. Edward is my soul mate and no matter what happens to him, he will always be the only guy I will have a relationship with. No man can ever compare to him in my eyes, especially a man named Jacob Black.

The club is loud, people are dancing, and drunken women are eye fucking my husband as we walk through the crowd up into the VIP lounge. Edward seems oblivious to them but keeps pulling me tighter and tighter into his body. I don't mind though.

We walk up the stairs following my sister and her husband until we finally get away from the chaos and into the lounge. My father and mother are already snuggled up to each other, as are Edward's parents. The whole family is there including Stefan, who sits in the corner, wearing a hat on, and black suit.

He smiles once he sees Edward and gets up, giving Edward a slap on the back. It's the first time I have seen Stefan in years. The years have treated him well; he is no longer lanky with the big, black-rimmed glasses. He fits into his body now.

"Edward, man. And here is the lovely Bella." He turns to me. "How are you?" Stefan asks.

"I'm well, and yourself?" I ask.

"Well, I am sure Edward filled you in, but I'm good." He laughs.

"That's good news." I smile.

"Edward, Bella, join us." My grandfather Aro demands, his crystal blue eyes sparkling

Edward pulls my chair out for me and pushes me in before taking the seat next to me. I smile gratefully at him and I look up, seeing my mother and father smile at me.

"So, Edward, we have heard of the recent news but what are the plans? How is this job going to work?" my grandfather asks once everyone is seated and quiet.

"Well, sir, you as well as Ms. Didyme will be incessantly calling the receptionist saying there is something wrong with your room. Caius and Felix will be in charge of damaging the room. There is a charity event going on that night which Bella will attend with Jacob; he has not asked her yet but I am confident that he will. If he doesn't, Bella will magically show up. Emmett, Jasper, and I will go through the back. Stefan has been able to scout security uniforms, and Stefan will be playing a waiter watching Black along with making sure my wife is safe. Charlie and Renee— and the rest of you— I am sure you have received your invitations to attend the charity event. Rose and Alice will pose as strippers on the casino black jack tables, watching around the area. Once my brothers and I get into the safe and grab the money, Amun and Peter will come around in the Verizon Wireless truck. Garrett and Riley, since you have the most knowledge of technology, you will be working in the security room, and we already have your stolen badges and costumes for transformation. You will be in charge of changing the cameras and pulling wires to hack into their security system. After all the money is in the truck you will leave, and I will go and get my wife," Edward finishes.

The plan sounds like it will work and isn't too conspicuous. "Well Edward, this is sure a well thought out plan." My father smiles at him.

"Yes sir, and Stefan has been nothing but friendly with his help and keeping a watchful eye on Black."

"Anything for the Cullen and Swan families you know you guys are like my second family." Stefan lifts up his glass of scotch and drinks it.

"Well, a toast," my grandfather says as he lifts up his glass along with the others, "To family and money."

"To family and money!" we all cheer and drink our glasses of scotch.

* * *

The music is loud and upbeat. Bodies are gyrating against each other. My sisters, brothers-in-law, Stefan, and my husband I stay at the club. We are dancing in the middle of the floor with all the other couples. Stefan is charming the drunken ladies— which is quite funny –while the rest of us dance with our husbands.

My arms wrap around Edward's neck as I move my hips against his. His hands are planted firmly on my hips as he pulls my back against his chest. I can feel his manhood springing to attention.

I focus my attention on the way Edward's body makes me feel instead of my surroundings. I feel like I am on fire, like there is this electricity running off our bodies. I bend my knees, getting lower; Edward's hands move down to my upper thighs as he gets lower with me. My family and Stefan are all forgotten from my mind.

I turn around facing Edward and move again with him; he leans down, brushing his lips against mine. His arousal grinds into my stomach. I bring my hands up and into his hair, massaging his scalp and he moans loud enough for the unknown couple next to us to give us disgusted looks. As if they weren't doing anything bad! She was practically fucking the man she was with on the floor.

"You know I love it when you do that, babe," he whispers in my ear; his tone is velvety sounding.

"I know you do." I smile and look up at him through my eyelashes.

"Stop teasing me, woman, or I won't be able to control my actions."

"Who says I don't want you to take me right now?" I lick my bottom lip and then bite it, knowing how much that turns him on.

He picks me up and my legs wrap around his waist; he runs out of the club quickly and into our private elevator. "You ready to have the ride of your life, Mrs. Cullen?" He whispers into my ear, biting my earlobe.

"Oh, I am ready, but are you ready, Mr. Cullen?" I say, bringing my hand down in between us and lightly squeezing his erection. He groans and pushes his erection into my hand.

"You bet your perky ass I'm ready for you, baby," he says just as the elevator doors open and he pushes me against the wall of the room.

_Oh yeah, my husband and I are going to have a sex-fest night!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I would love to hear from one of you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Family of Thieves

Edward's Point of View

My muscles are burning; I have been running on this treadmill for almost an hour now, not to mention the forty-five minutes I spent on bench presses, abs, push-ups, and lunges. I have always done my extreme workouts with my brothers right before a job. I slow down my running pace each minute until I am at a slow walk, trying to calm down my breathing.

The plan was set in stone; this week we would just be finishing up with the setups and then by Friday night the job would be done. Tomorrow night, Bella will have one last date with Jacob at the casino, while I will be there playing blackjack.

Today, Bella is with Jacob for the picnic he has planned. I honestly hate the jackass, especially trying to put the moves on my wife and the things he says to her, while he has women's clothing strewn around his home.

I finally stop and turn off the treadmill. I grab the white towel and the chilled ice water, drinking the whole bottle within seconds. I wipe the sweat off my face and walk back to my room. I love that there is a private gym for our family on this floor.

I walk over to the shower and strip off my gym shorts; I turn on the warm water and step in. The spray eases the pressure on my muscles. I grab the bottle of shampoo and massage it in into my hair; I quickly rinse it off and then wash my body off. Showers are so quick for men— especially if you don't have your sexy wife in the shower with you.

I turn the warm water off and step out of the shower; I grab the white plush towel drying myself off before wrapping it around my waist. I walk up to the big mirror and grab my razor and shaving cream. I apply the shaving cream to my face before I use the razor to shave off the week old hair. Bella loves it when I have some scruff on my face but I always have to look smooth and professional when on the job.

I wash my face of any excess cream and pat it dry. I walk over the closet and grab my "Hot stuff" red boxers that Bella had bought me a couple months ago, brown Armani suit, and cream button up shirt. I quickly dress and put my brown dress shoes on, and then I walk back into the bathroom. I apply my Twilight Woods cologne that Bella loves, and dry my hair. There is no use in trying to style my hair— it has a mind of its own.

I throw the damp towel into the laundry chute, and then turn off the lights. I put the cleaning sign on our door before stepping out of the room and going to see what my brothers are up to before my wife gets back.

**Bella's Point of View**

"So, Bella, I have a personal trainer and I think you can see I am looking very fit and healthy. Maybe you can use him also, just to tighten up some things," Jacob says in between bites of his foot long meatball sandwich.

This picnic is a nightmare. All Jacob talks about is himself and how fit he is and how I need to get into better shape. Apparently Leah, his fuck buddy— according to him _ex_ -fuck buddy— is much skinnier than I am. I'm 110 pounds, five foot four. I am perfect. I don't need to lose any more weight nor do I really need to gain any. I was sick of him telling me that or taking away the disgusting food, telling me I am eating too much.

Today he brought me a salad— no dressing, just lettuce, carrots, and zucchini, I don't each much salad, but I at least have to have some kind of dressing on it when I do. This was not a salad, this was horrible and horrible, and something Edward would never make me eat. Edward would never imply that I was fat either, or take away my food. I was sick of Jacob Black, I only had to see him two more times and then this would all be over. I could be home with my husband in the bedroom hopefully creating a special addition to our family.

"Bella…Bella…Are you even listening to me?" Jacob's voice rises, bringing me out of my inner thoughts.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about h-ho-how much I missed y-y-you," I manage to get out.

Jacob smiles wide, his teeth perfectly white, his hair combed back. Not one hair is out of place, unlike my husband, who could never for the life of him get his hair to cooperate. Jacob is wearing a black Gucci suit that is a bit short on him.

I watch as Jacob leans forward. I'm afraid he is going in for the move. I don't want him to kiss me. I had managed to escape each and every time but not this time. I can't think of anything to escape the kiss this time. His eyes stare directly into mine; he grasps my small hands in his big sweaty hands.

_What the hell is wrong with his hands?_

"Bella, there is this charity ball event coming up at my casino this Friday."

_He was finally going to ask me. But a two-day notice! A man should know that you need at least a week's notice. However, I already knew of this, it was fine._

"Bella, I would like for you to attend the ball as my date. I know it is short notice but I just recently found out about it. They just informed me that I will be attending and I would really like to show everyone who I really am, the charming man when I am with you. So, what do you think?" he asks.

First of all, I know they didn't just ask him. He had been planning the event for over a month now. _Idiot._ Second, I heard that he wants me there to show me off, not because he really wants me there, and it works out perfectly; I get to humiliate him in front of his guests and, of course, Leah.

"That would be great, Jacob. I would absolutely love to go. It's short notice to find a dress, but I am sure I can manage. I can't wait to go with you, Jacob. They can finally see the real you when you are with me. They will see what I see when I look at you."

_Meaning they will see a penniless, arrogant asshole who can't keep his dick in his pants and only cares about himself._

His smile brightens. "That's wonderful news, Bella! I am sure you will be able to find something in the next two days. I promise that the night will be perfect. The men will be bowing down on their knees in jealously over how I managed to get your hot piece of ass."

I chose to ignore the rest of what he had to say; he was repulsive. I honestly want the next two days to go by at lightning speed. Then I will never have to see Jacob Black ever again.

I watch him lean closer to me once again. He is getting closer and closer. I try to say something but nothing comes out. I turn my head to the left, his lips just about ready to touch my cheek…

"Jake?" A high, feminine nasally voice asks.

Jacob about jumps five feet in the air and looks a bit green as this woman stares daggers at him.

"Leah, what are you doing? I thought you were working right now?" he asks, fidgeting on the bench.

So this is the fuck buddy woman, Leah, she is definitely— well she sort of reminds me of me. She has brown curly hair, brown eyes. She is pale, but she has quite a few inches on me, and is so skinny she looks anorexic. I did, however, notice the boob job she had that didn't quite complement her body. I bet Jacob paid for those.

"Clearly you thought I was working, but I work the night shift. You would know, coming into the strip joint every night. Who is this?" she points at me, chomping on her gum; she looks angry with me.

She honestly has no reason to be jealous of me; I don't like Jacob at all. I like a certain bronze-hair man who wears the weirdest boxer briefs— last Christmas he had a set of boxers made, giving me the 'boxers with I love Mr. Clause.' on the ass was a picture of Edward wearing a Santa hat; on his was 'Mrs. Clause's Bitch' with my face on the ass, also wearing a Santa hat. Yep, that's my husband. Despite the boxer thing, once you have Edward, there isn't any man who could ever compare to him.

"This is Isabella Swan; she is…she is um…" He can't even get out a single sentence.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm Jacob's old friend, and we go way back." I fling my hand, trying to brush it off.

"Yes, this is Bella, my old friend. She is my married friend."

Wow, he is totally playing her. He goes from wanting me to saying I am his married friend. What a fucking player. If this Leah girl clearly can't see it then she is one dumb ass bitch. They are a perfect match.

She quickly relaxes, and says a quick hi to me. "Jacob, I will see you later tonight. Don't be late. Bye." She prances off.

"Sorry about her, but you know a man has needs and well, you haven't exactly been helpful in that department," he smirks.

I want to scream that he is an arrogant jackass, but I don't. I just smile."Of course, I don't mind at all."

"I knew you wouldn't. Well, I have to get back to the office, but I will see you tomorrow at eight o'clock. I want you to wear something sexy, show a lot of skin."

"I will see you then." I smile and he walks off toward his driver.

I watch as he gets in and the black limo takes off. So, I guess tomorrow I will be wearing black leggings and my dress that shows off my arms. In other words, my cleavage will not be on display, jackass. The only man seeing my goods is my husband. Speaking of whom, I need to get back to the room. I am in desperate need to get out some frustration, and what better way to do that than with the help of my very sexy husband?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would love to hear from one of you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help!
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Family of Thieves

Bella Point of View

I watch my husband, playing blackjack a few tables down from me, while I sit here next to the jackass. Tonight is the last night before the big day; Edward is watching Jacob like a hawk while the others are setting up. Edward is wearing one of his sexiest suits tonight, it is very hard not to walk over to him and kiss the living shit out of him.

Edward is licking his lips seductively, while I'm hitching my black cocktail dress progressively higher up my thigh. It is funny to watch Edward squirm in his chair. Jacob is completely oblivious to the mating dance between Edward and me. He is too busy ogling Leah dancing on the table in her black leather bikini. She is doing an excellent job of distracting Jacob, so I don't have to deal with him.

I watch as Jacob's right hand comes up, disappearing behind me and then his rough hand squeezes my ass. As if it was a reflex I smack the smirk he is giving to Leah off his face. He turns his head in shock and I smile innocently, "Sorry it's just a reflex, I thought you were some creepy ass drunk."

"It's all good, Bells." He laughs it off and turns back to the table.

I look over at Edward again and I can see his chest moving up and down as he laughs and unclenches his hands; I seriously want to walk over to him and kiss his lips passionately.

"So, Bella…" I turn my head away from Edward and look back over at Jacob. "Yes, Jacob," I smile back at him.

"Why don't you and I go back to my room, open a box of Franzia, and maybe see where things lead to, I don't know, like the bedroom?"

_Isn't he subtle and charming? And who wants boxed wine; how cheap is he?_

"Well as hard as that offer is to refuse," I say in a very sarcastic tone, "I am actually really tired and just feel like getting some sleep. Tomorrow's the big day, you know?" I finish off.

Jacob actually pouts and I have to say it is not attractive at all. "Are you sure that you don't want to come back to my room? I can make it worth your time."

I watch Jacob take a sip of his whiskey, and I know that everyone is out and it is all set.

"Yes really, I am positively exhausted and I want to be energized for tomorrow; I have a feeling it will be both of our lucky days," I whisper in his ear.

Jacob smirks, "Well then, I guess it is time for you to go. I am going to stay and play for a while, but I will see you tomorrow." He smiles and turns back to his game.

I walk away and rush out of the casino. Once I get to the lobby, Edward rushes out and takes hold of my hand as we step into the black Escalade.

We arrive back at our hotel around eleven o'clock, but instead of going straight up to our room Edward leads me over to the gondola ride entrance. A man is waiting for us and Edward steps into the boat first before helping me in. We both sit down, and he holds me against his chest as the man starts paddling slowly.

Edward grabs two glasses of champagne and a platter filled with chocolate covered strawberries. I take my glass and a strawberry and bite gently; the juice of the strawberry is so sweet and divine. Edward sets the platter down at his side and turns back to me.

"So, what do you think?" he asks, gesturing towards the ride.

"Well, it's definitely a surprise…What's the occasion?" I ask.

He smiles, "Well, I wanted to spend some alone time with my wife, and I believe since you had to endure the time with Mr. Black, who grabs my woman's ass— by the way if you didn't slap him I would have beat the shit out of him if it wasn't going to blow our cover. Anyway, I wanted to do something special for you on our last night in Vegas."

"Well, thank you. This is nice, and I would rather enjoy our last night in Vegas with you than with Jacob. I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too." He smiles and presses his soft warm lips against mine.

Edward pulls me tighter to his chest and kisses my head as we enjoy the rest of the ride.

It's silent as we enter the golden doors of the elevator; no words are spoken between Edward and me, and we are just gazing into each other's eyes. His are filled with desire and love, and while mine may reflect the same as his there is still a hint of worry in my eyes. I know my family is smart, and even though I hate to admit this, Jacob is smart, too. I am sure he knows that I wouldn't just come here to Las Vegas without some sort of incentive.

The last job we pulled was somewhat dangerous. Well, I guess all the jobs are dangerous, but the last job I was involved in was a year ago. Rose, Alice, and I were posing as strippers at a club, while Emmett, Edward, and Jasper pretended to be drunken idiots. The owner of the bar, Joham, screwed Jasper in one of Jasper's business deals. Jasper was also a real estate agent, and Joham never paid Jasper his half of the money when Joham bought a home. The night that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were going to rob him, Emmett almost blew our cover.

_Rose twirls on the silver pole in her pink leather panties and bra. I wink at her as I pass by, letting her know the boys are in. I hand the drunken men at table six their whiskeys. They are completely entranced by the way Rose is dancing, and there are cat calls and whistles coming from them._

_I quickly walk away, hearing the raspy voice of Joham. He is at least sixty years old, his hair is almost completely white, he has dark tan skin, and his eyes are a light brown. "Bella, a young gentlemen is requesting you in room number three; please behave this time," he says, running his calloused hands along my arm._

" _I promise," I smile. I may or may have not given the previous man a knee in the groin when he tried to put his hands on me._

_I walk over to room number three, knowing full well who is in that room. I enter the dark black room; a disco ball is hanging up on the ceiling._

_Sitting on the couch in front of me is a sexy bronze haired man._

_There is no music playing; only the beat from the music outside this room vibrates. My husband is staring at me, waiting for my next move. I walk over to him forgetting that I am wearing a black lace corset and a black thong. It's not something that I would want to wear out in public, but duty calls. I stop and hover over him. "Hey bad boy, what can I do for you today?"_

_He grabs my hands and pulls me onto his body; bringing my right hand down until it grasps his cock. He leads me, showing just how much pressure he wants as I rub back and forth. His warm breath washes over my face and just as I am about to brush my lips against his there is a loud pounding on the door._

" _Edward, we have to go." I could hear the muffled voice._

_Edward and I leap up off the couch and run to the door. Alice, Rose, Edward, and I run out the back door into the van that Jasper is driving. We pull up to the front see Joham running after Emmett, Em is carrying a rather large bag and wearing a mask._

_Emmett jumps in and Jasper stomps on the gas. "What the hell happened?" Edward yells, holding me closely to his chest._

" _I was taking the money in the back; Rose was distracting him on the stage when someone called his cell phone. He walked in right as I shut the safe so I took pepper spray— thanks, Alice, for insisting on that— and sprayed it in his eyes for a quick distraction before taking off."_

" _Emmett that one second could have put this whole family in danger. In this line of business, Emmett, we can't afford any dilemmas or distractions," Edward hissed._

" _I'm sorry, man, things happen. It's Rose's fault for distracting me with that little show she was putting on stage!" Emmett yelled._

_That got Rose and Edward riled up. The yelling was giving me a strong headache; I just couldn't wait to change and have a hot shower._

Edward and I strip off our clothes and head into the shower. I don't know what's going on in his mind right now, but I need him like I have never needed him before. Edward steps into the shower first, his green eyes staring straight into my brown ones. He pulls me into the shower and shuts the glass door.

The mixture of the hot steam and warm water cascading down my body instantly soothes me. The water is pouring straight down from the ceiling. Edward pulls me closer to his body, his hands running down my bare stomach. Our breathing is getting louder and deeper.

He bends down and grabs the shampoo, pouring it into his hands then massaging it into my hair. The soap runs down my body mixing with the water. I turn around and repeat his actions, staring deeply into his eyes the whole time.

Edward and I both wash each other's bodies, but instead of getting out of the shower we stay in. We face each other, our eyes gazing into one another's. His face moves closer to mine. He dips his head lower; I can almost feel his lips against mine, and our deep breaths are the only sound besides the water echoing off the tan tiles.

I slowly shut my eyes, waiting for his next move. In seconds his lips slowly touch mine. It's slow and deep; I know he is feeling the same as I am at the moment. His hands run down my back and grasp my waist, while my hands go up his strong arms and stop at the nape of his neck. Edward pulls away first and then kisses me the same way again and again.

Edward starts walking me backwards until my back hits the wall. He moves his hands down my thighs and pulls me up. I lock my legs around his waist and continue to kiss him. The waterfall is sliding down my back; I grip his hair and turn my head giving him better access to my mouth. He pulls away after a few more kisses; his lips never leaving my skin as they leave trails down my neck and collarbone.

He sucks the skin that meets my neck and collarbone, and an involuntary moan slips out. He groans and pushes me closer to him, his desire presses against mine. I wiggle my hips and his head slips in, causing me to moan and Edward to stumble a bit.

There are still no words spoken, but I open my eyes and stare directly into Edward's. We stare, for who knows how long, and then he moves. He slips inside of me, and I don't care that I am not on the pill, or he isn't wearing a condom. It just feels right. There are no barriers between us, and if I get pregnant then I will be extremely happy, as will Edward. This night is special and I can already feel it.

He moves. It's slow and deep, and I feel all these emotions going through me; I feel sad, happy, loved, scared, and blissful, you name it. I close my eyes and kiss Edward again, my arms wrap tightly around Edward's neck, and he is holding my hips as he thrusts.

It's like he knows what I am thinking and is reassuring me that everything will be okay. I feel the familiar build up in the pit of my stomach, and my walls are tightening around him. His grunts of pleasure are getting louder and louder. Soon our love fest comes to an end, and I feel like I am going to pass out; he holds me tightly to his body as we come together. I thrash and squeeze his shoulders.

When the blissful feeling washes over me, I open my eyes slowly; I feel extremely spent and ready for bed. Edward gently releases my legs and lowers himself; he places butterfly kisses on my chest, over my heart, my stomach, upper thighs, and pelvis. He gets up and washes my body once more before turning off the water.

He grabs a towel and carefully dries me off and then himself. We walk over to the bed; my hair is damp but it doesn't matter to me, I will deal with it in the morning. I get into the bed and Edward follows suit.

He pulls me tightly against his chest; staring into my eyes, and I feel like he can see everything. He kisses my lips."Everything will be okay," he whispers.

"What if something does happen tomorrow, Edward?" I argue.

"Bella, trust me, I won't let anything happen to you, and we will get in and get out."

"Jacob may be a jackass, but he is smart. he has to know that something is suspicious. I haven't let him kiss me in two weeks— that should be a sign."

"Bella, just stop worrying. Everything will be alright."

"Alright," I say, but my heart and head disagree.

I turn around so my back is against his chest. "Hold me tight please."

"I promise." He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me tightly as we soon fall asleep. Despite him trying to reassure me, I can't help but feel like something will happen tomorrow, something that will ruin our plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I would love to hear from you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga things belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Family of Thieves

Bella's Point of View

I place my diamond earrings in my ear. In addition to their sentimental value, they are an essential part of tonight's plan— they contain a hidden earpiece and connect with the hidden camera that is fastened on my dress. My hair is swept to one side in a curled ponytail; my make-up is elegant and simple. My dress is navy blue, one shoulder, floor length, and it flows. I am wearing silver diamond pumps underneath my dress. I spray my hair one last time and step out of the bathroom. I am ready; I just hope that Edward is ready also.

I walk into the bedroom; Edward is lying back on the bed in a black sweater, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and jeans. I crawl up the bed; he brings his arms up to hold my face. "You look beautiful, Bella," he whispers.

I smile at him and bring my lips down to his. It's a soft, gentle kiss. I pull away first. "Thank you; promise me you will be careful?"

His lips pull up to the right side, "I promise; I'll see you soon."

I brush my lips against his once again and move to get off the bed. "I love you, Bella."

I turn and look at him; he's sitting upright now. I grab my clutch, "I love you too, Edward," I whisper and walk out the door.

I step inside the elevator door and press the 'L' button. I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I can't help this feeling and it seems to be getting worse and worse. The doors finally open and I walk out. I see a black limo waiting for me and I smile at the grey haired man. "Isabella Swan," he greets. I want to correct him but I am sure he doesn't care if my last name was 'Swan' or 'Cullen.'

I lift my dress so I can step inside the car. I sit down next to Jacob, who is talking on the phone. The driver shuts the door once I am in the car and takes off down the busy streets of Las Vegas.

Jacob finally ends his call and smiles at me. His hair is slicked back and he is wearing his normal Gucci suit with a white button up and a black skinny tie. "Isabella, would you fancy a glass of champagne?"

"Yes, that would be great," I smile.

He pours us each a glass, and I gladly drink mine. The limo stops in the front of Luxor hotel, and Jacob steps out waiting for me.

_Always such the_ gentlemen.

He takes my arm and we walk inside. A group of middle-aged men are smoking cigars in the corner; the heavy smoke fills my lungs, making me cough. Jacob doesn't say a word to me, we pass the 'check in' desk and I see my grandparents, Aro and Didyme, arguing with the lady about their room. The poor girl is young and petite; she looks scared out of her mind.

We finally stop at the big cherry wood doors leading into the ballroom. Jacob pulls me with him, and I put my fake smile in place. I can do this.

_**Edward's Point of View**_

"Felix, stop horsing around! Now is not the time. Get in room 2033. That's next to their room. Make sure Cauis is on the lookout," I say into the earpiece.

"On it, Cullen," he replies.

I smooth my black security uniform once more before stepping inside the truck Emmett was able to acquire. We are all dressed the same in black security uniforms, black hats, and badges Stefan was able to steal and replace the pictures with ours.

Emmett starts the van up and we take off, heading towards the back of the hotel. We stop the van and show the security guards our badges. They nod at us; we each slide our card and the door opens. We step inside and set off.

"Edward, you have twenty seconds to get into the elevator and towards the vault before the camera sees you." Garrett says in my ear.

"Twenty," I say to my brothers. Emmett quickly pulls the jammed elevator doors apart using the strength in his arms, and we slide down the pole on the side. It is dark, but the glow sticks Stefan had set up earlier today give enough light to see where we are going.

"Aw shit, Edward, man you guys have to get out." Garrett starts raising his voice.

"What? What the hell is going on?" I yell at him.

"A security guard is walking towards the elevator. Man, you have to get out of there now."

A sudden noise makes us jump, and the elevator starts to come down. "Shit!" Emmett yells.

I feel like we are moving in slow motion; I don't know how the hell we are going to get out of here. In a matter of seconds, we will all become a pile of mush. "Oh wait, it's stopping, Edward. Someone else is getting in—hurry."

Emmett sees the opening elevator doors that lead out; he pushes Jasper up to open the door, the elevator is once again coming down. "Jasper, come on, man," my foot is bouncing up and down; I can't stand still.

Jasper finally is able to get the doors to open a smidge; he uses all of his muscles and manages to pry them open. He throws a gas bomb out; we hear bodies collapse, and then he climbs up. The elevator is getting closer and closer. Emmett helps me out next and I quickly pull myself up, but the marble floors above are a bit slippery. It seems like forever before I am out and we are helping Emmett.

The elevator is about five seconds away. "Come on, Edward." Garrett and Emmett say to me at the same time.

Jasper and I pull as hard as we can, and Emmett manages to barely miss the elevator. "Damn, that was close," Emmett laughs.

"What the fuck was that?" I hiss into the ear piece.

"I don't know, man. You have to hurry now. There are two security guards down, and you have fifteen seconds before the next two show up."

"Let's go," I say to my brothers.

We slide on the floors as we run down the halls. I know we are close to the vault from Garrett's steady stream of directions in my ear, and there are more security cameras. We finally stumble into the big silver doors; they are closed, and have a key pad, a card slot.

"We're here, Garrett."

"You have one minute," he says. "Peter and Amun are in the white Verizon truck; open the door for them."

"I got it," Emmett says as soon as the lock is disabled and we are in. Jasper and I rush towards the open safes and quickly grab the money. Peter and Amun rush over, taking the bags filled with money.

"Ten seconds, you guys need to get out of there; boss is coming."

I threw the last couple of bags to Amun and Peter, and we rushed out the back and into the Verizon truck.

"We're out," I say. I quickly change while Peter drives the van.

He drops me off at the nearest corner street, and I walk back to Luxor Las Vegas to get my wife.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Would you care for a glass of champagne, ma'am?" Stefan asks. I nod my head, gladly taking the glass. Jacob continues to talk to his father, Billy, who has yet to say a simple 'hello' to me. He still looks the same— tall, buff, tan skin, and baby blue eyes; his hair is a little grayer.

"Let's take a walk, Jacob." Billy says. Jacob pulls me along with him as we follow his father towards the casino. I watch as my sisters, Alice and Rosalie, dance in black lingerie on the green poker tables. I am sickened by all the drunken men gawking at them.

Jacob and Billy continue to talk while I just look around, waiting for Edward to show up. I need to know that he is safe because the longer the minutes tick by, the more butterflies I feel in the pit of my stomach.

I see Leah as we make our way back to the ballroom. She is wearing a long nude dress, the back is open, and the front drops open in a 'V'. It shows a little too much skin. When she sees that I am with Jacob, her confident smile vanishes. She grabs a glass of champagne from a waiter and rushes off into the room.

"Isabella." I turn at the sound of my name, away from the fuming woman and towards my date for the evening.

"Yes," I stare at him. He continues. "I have some business to take care of; it will be just a second. Why don't you go and sit with your parents until I get back?"

"Alright," I squeak. this 'business' I am assuming is Edward. Oh shit, I think he knows. I take a quick glance around. Jacob leaves and soon Leah follows after him.

I walk over to my parents and quickly sit in the abandoned chair next to them. "Where are they?" I whisper to my father.

"They left, and your husband just walked in, Bella."

My eyes shoot up to the doors and there is Edward standing at the door, his hair disheveled more than usual, and his eyes roaming the room. I quickly push away from the table and glide my way over to him. Once his eyes land on mine he smiles, and every ounce of nerves I had completely disappears.

He pulls me aside and away from wondering eyes. his lips touch mine in the slightest. I wrap my arms tightly around his waist, hugging him tightly to my body and never wanting to let go.

"We did it, baby," he whispers into my hair.

"I know," I smile at him.

"Where is Jacob?" he asks. I pull away from him and reply, "Something about business and Leah followed him."

"What a self-absorbed ass." He laughs; I join in with him.

"I love you," I proclaim and kiss him.

"I told you everything would be alright," he kisses me.

"I know." Another kiss.

"I love you too, Bella." He kisses me one last time and we pull apart.

We walk back into the room, just in time as an unkempt Jacob and Leah enter. Jacob has red lipstick on the side of his mouth; it matches Leah's. I don't feel a thing for him.

I follow Edward and we sit down, joining the rest of the family. Everyone is back and dressed in their proper attire. Proud smiles are shared together, and Edward squeezes my hand in his. We stay a few more minutes as people give their speeches and then we leave.

As we exit the Luxor, the blood completely drains my face. Jacob is standing there giving us a cold glare.

_He knows._

"Bella, so glad your family, as well as your husband, could join us."

Edward grips my hand in his tightly, "Jacob," Edward says in a formal tone.

"How did you do it?" Jacob asks.

"Do what, exactly?" Edward pushes, trying to see if Jacob knows the truth.

A dark laugh comes from Jacob. "You know exactly what I am asking, Cullen."

The family is in a line watching the two men stand tall, intimidating one another. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jacob; all I know is that you were trying to take my wife away from me."

"I didn't have to take her away; she came willingly to me. Now stop weaseling your way out of this. How did you do it?" Jacob yells.

"Once again, Jacob, I didn't do a thing, unless you're talking about coming here tonight to take back what was rightfully mine. Bella is my wife; she doesn't belong to you, and she isn't something you can have. I think you have a certain fiancée— Leah is it?—waiting for you."

"You're right. Bella is your wife for now, but she won't be for long."

"Excuse me?" Edward asks, offended.

"You see, this is how it is going to work: Isabella here is going to stay with me, the man she should be with, and all else is forgotten."

"I am not giving you my wife," Edward growls.

"Well then, I am sorry I will have to do this." Jacob's sly smirk lands in place.

Sirens go off and Edward is shoved up against the wall. I scream, demanding that they let him go. Esme is yelling at Jacob and Carlisle is holding her back from hitting Jacob.

Jacob pushes past them and walks over to me. "You see, Bella, your husband here is a thief, so you either leave him and he can take the money that he took from me tonight, or he will be arrested and I will make sure that he will be locked up for the rest of his pathetic life." Jacob walks away in confident strides.

"You piece of shit…" I start to run after him, but Emmett grabs me.

"Well, then, take him away," Jacob demands. Edward is pushed into the back seat of the police car. I yell profanities at Jacob while trying to get to Edward. The whole family is yelling after Jacob but I can't seem to get to Edward. My eyes are blurry and filled with tears. I am scared, furious, and I feel as if there is a hole in my chest. I can't see Edward anymore, and my family quickly reassures me that everything will be fine; I just can't seem to calm down.

I wish Edward would have listened to me last night, because at least then he would still be next to me, safe. Now I have no idea where he will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would love to hear from you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta's BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for their help!
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Family of Thieves

Bella Point of View

It has been two weeks since the whole fiasco in Las Vegas, and my husband is still rotting in the county jail. I hate sleeping at night; the bed is so big and cold. Jacob actually does have proof of Edward committing illegal crimes, but it has nothing to do with his hotel. It is a painting that Edward and Carlisle stole years ago, and Jacob wants it.

My family and I are formulating a plan to get Edward out of jail; I need my husband, especially since I now have some extremely good news for him.

_I'm having a baby! Well I guess it's both Edward and me._

It's all so new and exciting for me; I have a piece of Edward and myself growing inside of me. Of course it is only three weeks into the pregnancy but still it's a baby. I have seen Edward a couple of times to talk to him in the jail; I always start crying. I don't know how he is able to stay so calm in a small cell, twenty-four seven.

He still is so handsome; his facial hair has grown to a full beard and mustache. I am going to demand that they let me see my husband outside of the glass; I want to touch his silky hair, and I need to talk to him without people listening.

I plan on making a big scene in the jail, and my brothers-in-law, along with my father, and Carlisle have been doing a little bit of underground construction lately, so my husband will be back in my arms in no time.

The car stops and I am let out of the vehicle; the driver opens the door and I step out. My heels click along the concrete, and the guard in front asks me for identification. I pull out my ID card, and he types something into his computer. He gives me a sticker and the big metal gates open.

I step inside and another guard leads me over to the security area. He checks my bag, and pats down my body for weapons. I place the pad of my thumb in the black ink, and then press it into the paper. After they approve me, they lead me over to the glass windows.

I sit there for several minutes; the atmosphere is cold; and there is another woman with her son, in tears as they speak in another language to a man who is also in tears. His hair is almost completely grey, his eyes are surrounded in wrinkles, and tattoos cascade down his arms. I don't want to be in that woman's position. Next time we have to be more careful.

Finally, I see the door open. "Edward Cullen, window number six." Edward steps out, wearing a navy blue jump suit. His hands are in cuffs and his eyes search for mine as he walks towards me. He sits down in front of me, and the officer behind him takes the cuff off of his right hand and places it on the metal handle.

Edward smiles at me and picks up the black phone; I do the same and place it at my ear. I wait a second before I hear the familiar velvety voice that sends chills down my spine.

"Bella," he gazes at me as I smile back. "I miss you."

"I miss you too; you will be out of here in no time."

He chuckles and looks down, and then his face becomes serious again, "When will that be? I need to touch you, Bella. I need to feel your body wrapped around mine."

"I promise you, Edward, the lawyer is already on it." He knows what that means; the family is working up a plan to get him out of here.

"Are they treating you right? Has anyone hit on you yet? I swear…" Edward stops me.

"I am fine; you need to stop worrying about me. I knew what I was getting myself into; I just thought it would have gone a different route."

"I know right now we could be off somewhere else, living a blissful and calm life."

"Bella, nothing about our life is calm," he says in between laughter.

"I know." I look down and smile. "I wish they would let me kiss you, although they say you could hurt me. I don't know why they would think that; you have never intentionally hurt me."

"I know, baby, but once I am free, I am going to lock you in our bedroom and show you how much I love you. I am never going to let you go again."

_Now, I was a newly pregnant, horny woman. I wonder if the guard would let me spend a couple of hours sexing up my husband._

I know the answer to that question without even asking a guard. No. Being pregnant and horny sucks when your husband isn't able to give you the release you need. Only a few more days and I would be with my husband, in our home, with no interruptions.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"So, what has everyone been up to?" he asks.

"You know, the usual. Rose and Alice have been shopping for clever outfits; Mom and Esme have been stressed with this whole situation; and Carlisle, my father, and your brothers have been working on a construction project. The rest is history."

He nods his head— understanding what they really are doing. I love that he knows what I am saying without saying it straight out.

"Cullen, time's up!" The guard standing in the corner of the room shouts.

"I love you, Bella; see you soon."

The tears start flowing down. _Damn_. "I love you, too."

He places the phone back up on the wall and I do the same. I watch as the guard cuffs his hands again and walks him back towards the door. Once the door shuts and I can no longer see him, I stand up and wipe the tears off my face. I walk outside and let my feet drag me to the car where the driver is waiting.

I step inside the car and he takes me back to the Venetian. When the car stops, I step out without waiting for the driver to open up my door. I see the familiar gondolas and remember when Edward and I were on one the night before all this shit happened. I continue to walk and soon I find myself back in the family meeting room. Everyone is talking with one another about their plans, and it is time to share what I am going to do.

I sit on the big red leather couch. I swear I can fall sleep here. Everyone stares at me, ready to hear what I have to say. "Do you know how much longer he will be in that little cage?" I ask.

"We finished, Bella. Tomorrow my son will be free," Carlisle answers.

I smile at the good news. "Okay, I know what I am going to do. Tomorrow morning at nine sharp, I will go in, making a scene, and demand that they let me see my husband alone. Who is going to be the guard?"

"I am." Amun raises his hand, and I nod my head in approval.

"Well then, you will let me in, and I will whisper to Edward where the escape route is when I pull him into a hug. As soon as Jasper hacks into the camera system, we will make our escape below. Then we will have about five minutes to get out and to the car, which will take us to the private airplane. We will have to be out of the country for a couple of months."

"We already have that covered, Bell. Esme and I purchased a secret island in the Caribbean; no one knows about it."

"Well then, it seems like everything is in order. everyone needs to get a good night's sleep and I will see you tomorrow. I am exhausted, and in need of some chocolate."

I say my personal good nights to everyone and walk into my room. I change my clothes, needing to do one more thing before the big day tomorrow. I wear the short pink sequined dress with the silver heels that Edward got me. My hair is straight and flows down my back. I make sure no one sees me as I leave.

I get into the elevator and press the lobby button. I step out once the golden doors open and I walk outside to the driver who opens the car door for me.

I get into the car and tell him to take me to Luxor Las Vegas; it's time for me to have a little chat with someone.

I arrive in front of the hotel; I walk over to the familiar gold elevator doors and press the up button. The doors open and I step inside; jazz music is plays in the background. The doors open and I walk towards the big wooden doors engraved with golden letters.

I briefly knock, and step inside. The man in front of me is sitting in his chair; he places the phone back on the receiver and stares at me in as if he knows that I was going to show up.

"Hello, Jacob," I smile mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would love to hear from you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks too my beta's BelleDuJour and Darcysmom!
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga things belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Family of Thieves

Bella Point of View

"Hello, Jacob." I smile mischievously.

He looks up at me smiling back, "Hello, Bells. I'm not at all surprised to see you here. I have been waiting for you."

"Really." I strut over to his cherry wood desk, leaning over so he gets a nice look at my chest.

"Of course. No woman is able to resist me, especially you, my little Bell." He stands and walks around his desk, over to me. He raises his hand and gently runs his fingers across my cheek. "So smooth, just like I remember."

"How did you know about my husband?" I prattle.

He chuckles and removes his hand from my cheek, "Oh, Bells, I am not that stupid. He has been in love with you since the day you were born. It has always been so obvious. I figured he was coming with you. He isn't an idiot to give you up. It's why I have a tape of him from all those years ago. I have kept it safe, there is only one copy, and if I lose it, well, then he wins. Everyone knows that I never lose."

"Where is the tape, Jacob?" I lean closer, my lips almost touching his pale cheek; I stare at his glassy blue eyes.

"I keep it in my pocket. I can't trust anyone such as your family not to steal it. This is my only hope that you will be with me."

I slowly move my hand around, moving carefully toward his jacket. I run my hands into his hair, whispering sweet words to him. I watch his eyes close, and I carefully but quickly reach into his pocket. Feeling a small tape I quickly retract. As I step away he looks at me with confusion written all over his face.

I give him my most cynical smile. "You of all people should know never to let the enemy in. I can't believe you actually thought I came back here for you. I love Edward, and what we have is in the past, Jacob over the years I have come to terms that it would never have worked out. I don't love you, and I never have. I now have your only piece of evidence against my husband. good-bye, Jacob."

I quickly run out of his office, hearing him scream and throw things. I step into the elevator just as he opens his office door, "You won't get away with this, you little bitch!"

I pray that I get to Edward in time; I rush out of the elevator once the doors open. I see security running around the place and dodge them. I make it outside and into the car just in time. We don't have a moment to waste; we need to leave within the next hour or two, before they catch on.

I quickly dial my father's number, and he picks up on the first ring. "We're already on it, Bella. Amun is at the jail guarding Edward along with another man, Jasper is all set with the cameras, Carlisle and I are underground, and the rest of the family is boarding the private plane. We have about an hour before they will find us."

"How did you?" I ask in shock.

"Bella, you are my daughter. I know you and I know when you have your mind set to something, there is no changing it."

"Thank you Dad. I will see you soon."

"Be careful, Bella."

"I promise." I press the end button and smile. I am going to get my husband, and then we will be off to the Caribbean, it will be just the three of us— our baby, him, and I, relaxing on the beach. I don't want any interruptions from my family or his for at least a week.

The driver pulls up to the familiar prison and I step out. I tug my purse with the tape in it closer to my body. Walking over to the guard station I wait for him to acknowledge me. "Ma'am visiting hours are closed. You can come back tomorrow."

"Excuse me, officer, but I was informed that I was allowed to come at this hour. You see, I work late at the Luxor Hotel as Mr. Black's personal assistant. Tonight is my anniversary. Will you please let me visit my husband for a couple of minutes?"

"Ma'am—" He is quickly interrupted by my Uncle Amun, "Hey Nomad! She's all good. We got a call earlier about her coming down here."

"Excuse me, but the rules simply say…"

My uncle ignores him and lets me in. "I got her!" he yells back.

He takes me in quickly; we go to the first floor, and down to cell 112. "You have five minutes, ma'am." He gives me a wink.

I open the door, and he is on his back looking up at the empty bunk above him. "Edward." his eyes dart to mine. "Oh, honey, what have they done to you?"

"What are you doing here, Bella?" One second he is on the bed and the next he is touching my cheek.

"We don't have long," I tell him.

"This is ridiculous. Officer, you know the rules. She is not to be permitted on this floor during this hour." Amun gives me a look as another guard watches him closely.

"Officer Banner, I promise I will escort Mrs. Cullen out of the premises." Officer Banner nods at my uncle.

"Very well, then." Officer Banner leaves.

"Ma'am, I am going to have to ask you to leave," Amun starts, and I know I have to bring the dramatics.

"No, please! I just have to talk to my husband. It's our anniversary," I beg. Tears start streaming down my face. Being able to fake cry was so easy for me, especially when I need to turn the water works on.

"Ma'am, you can come back tomorrow."

"No! No! No! You cannot do this to a pregnant woman, please. I just need to hug my husband and talk to him."

"Pregnant!" Edward gasps.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

I quickly walk over to Amun and grab his keys. I start fumbling with them to find the correct one. I manage to open up the cell, with Edward and Amun both talking.

Amun quickly leaves and gives me a ten minute warning. I see the camera is no longer flashing red, which means Jasper hacked into them. "Baby, you're pregnant?" Edward asks.

"Come on, we don't have long," I wipe the tears off my cheeks. "We have to go."

He helps me push the bed away, and he chuckles when he sees Carlisle and Charlie are already there with the floorboard up. Edward is chuckling in the background as they help me down first and then Edward. They quickly lock the latch, and we run down the long dirt path. It really creeps me out.

"Bella, are you really pregnant or was it a part of the scene you were making?" Edward asks.

"Edward, we don't have long. Just keep running," I say.

We finally make it to the next latch and climb out. The jail was only a block away from the jail making this escape easier. We step onto the private plane and everyone is celebrating about the getaway. As soon as we are up in the air, I grab Edward's hand and lead him to the bedroom; everyone understands that I would like some alone time with him.

"So you never confirmed it?"

"Confirmed what?" I ask as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Are you really pregnant, Bella?" His lips brush against mine, and his green eyes burn into mine.

"I haven't told anyone, but yes. I am three weeks pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

"A baby," he whispers and places his hand on my flat stomach.

He pulls me into his arms, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too. By the way, I stole the tape from Jacob. He should really be careful with the information he provides. Also we're going to be staying in the Caribbean for a while, Mr. Jailbreak."

"As long as I am with you, nothing else matters."

Later that night, he takes a warm shower and he cuddles with me in bed. He talks to my flat stomach, and finally he kisses me. Sleep comes easily, because I finally have my husband back in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would love to hear from you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour!
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Family of Thieves

Bella's Point of View

The warm, bright sun shines through the open window. I hear the waves slosh against the sand. I lay in Edward's arms with my eyes closed. I don't want to wake up just yet. Edward's skin is warm and slightly sticky against my own.

We have been on this island for over a month now. I am over two months pregnant, and my mother couldn't be more thrilled. Of course, the rest of the family is happy; my mother has been waiting for a grandchild since the day I was born. Now that my mother's wishes are coming true, she is pressuring my sisters to have babies.

When Edward and I arrived on this island, we made sure to christen our room, especially with the two week separation. He is ecstatic to have a child. He is always placing his hand on my flat stomach, trying to see if our child could feel it. He keeps forgetting that the baby was about the size of a peanut, but I don't mind.

While the baby is great news, Edward escaping the Las Vegas County Prison is big in the news headlines. He is a wanted man, and the police haven't been able to find him. He is under the name of Anthony Masen, instead of Edward Cullen. They are also looking for our families in order to find Edward. From the way things are going now, I don't see any of us being able to return to the States anytime soon.

It is hard sometimes not being able to just leave the island and go to the city. The boat ride to the city is about forty minutes long, and with the excessive heat, I don't want to go out. Most of my time here on this island is spent relaxing with my husband. Sometimes we lounge in bed all day; others we spend watching the news.

Edward pulls me tighter against his chest and lets out a loud sigh. "Morning, sweetheart." He kisses my shoulder and bends down to whisper, "Good morning, little one."

I open my eyes and quickly shut them. The sun is too bright for my eyes. Edward's thumb rubs circles around my belly button. I open my eyes again, letting them adjust to the light. He nudges me back so that he can hover over my body.

"Hmm…Morning" I croak, my voice thick with sleep.

My wild hair splays across the white linen. Edward reaches out to move my hair off of my bare shoulders. Since we have been on this island, Edward's skin has become more tan. His once copper hair color has turned lighter with blond streaks in it. He let his facial hair grow out a little, so there is some scruff on his face. I love his scruff, and may or may not have mentioned this to him on one of our many late-night adventures in the bedroom.

Edward kisses my lips, not caring about our morning breath. We have been married for two years; and we are past the stage of wanting to have fresh breath, hair combed, and sleep removed from our eyes. I am married to the man so I really don't have to impress him any longer. He knows all my deep secrets and he loves me for who I am, not what I look like when I get up in the morning.

"So, what are our plans for today?" he asks. He raises himself up on his side, supporting himself with his elbows.

"I don't know. I just want to stay here in bed with you and never leave."

"Lazy day it is." He laughs and pulls me into his side.

I kiss the skin above his heart and lay my head on his chest. I draw random circles on his stomach. We stay in quiet, and the sound of his heartbeat soon puts me to sleep.

I wake up later that day; I have a feeling it's around mid afternoon. I spread my arms out to find the bed empty. I open my eyes and slowly sit up, grabbing Edward's shirt off the wooden floor and put it on. It stops mid thigh.

I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I must get rid of the nasty morning breath taste. I have actually been lucky enough to not get morning sickness that often. My mother told me she was the same way when she was pregnant with Rose, although when she was pregnant with Alice and me she wasn't quite so lucky.

After I finish up going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth, I go back into the bedroom. I steal a pair of Edward's plaid boxers from the dresser, slipping them on before I go in search for him.

He sits on the cream leather couch watching the news with his brother, Jasper. His arms are behind his head and his legs spread out. I walk in front of him and sit on his lap. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"Well, good morning, sleeping beauty." He places a chaste kiss on my lips.

I smile and lean my head in the crook of his neck. There is nothing really interesting on the news right now. They are still talking about Edward, and wondering where he is.

"If anyone has seen or heard from Edward Cullen, please call 1-543-555-6744. Now, on a better note..." I tune out the rest.

"Where is everybody?" I ask.

"Well, your sisters are tanning, while everyone else is snorkeling. Alice wouldn't let Jasper go, so he stayed back with me," Edward replies.

"Why didn't you go?"

"Hmm, you see I didn't want to leave my pregnant wife alone. Plus, you know my fear of fish," he whispers in my ear.

"Edward, everyone knows your fear of fish." Jasper laughs. He gets up and leaves us alone.

"Oh honey, you know that the fish are more likely to be afraid of you than you are of them."

"I'm serious, Bella. They have those freaky eyes, along with fins, gills, and they're slimy."

How ironic is it that my husband is afraid of these little tiny fish, yet he actually loves the ocean. Edward never eats fish or any kind of seafood. He won't even eat Goldfish crackers because they are shaped like fish. "Alright, I won't talk about fish anymore."

"Thank you." He kisses my cheek.

He turns the television off and picks me up. He holds me as he drags us into the kitchen. He sets me down on the counter and pulls something out of the fridge. He opens up the red container and dumps the contents onto a plate.

He heats it up, still not letting me know what he was heating. When he pulls it out of the microwave I see that it is fried mash potatoes with fresh herbs. He hands it to me to eat and I greedily take it— I am famished.

I sit up on the counter with Edward standing in between my legs. I finish the potatoes within minutes. Edward takes the plate and washes it off. I get off the counter and dry the plate. We soon make our way into the bathroom and spend the next hour or so getting ready.

It was around six o'clock and the news was coming on again. Carlisle and my father are sitting on the couch staring intensely at the screen. Edward and I walk in to see what has them intrigued.

"Holy Shit!" my father yells.

There on the screen is Jacob Black, in his smooth, crisp suit being handcuffed. "Turn it up!" Carlisle yells at my father.

Everyone starts rushing into the room to see what the commotion is. "Jacob Black, the president of Luxor Las Vegas Hotel and Casino is seen being arrested today. He is under investigation for prostitution and illegal drug activity along with embezzling money from his casino. His girlfriend Leah Clearwater may also be under investigation, but we can confirm this at the time. We will let you know more when are better informed. This is Carmen Denali with KSNV news."

"Ha-ha, this shit is just too funny!" Emmett is in hysterics. He clutches his right side while trying to catch his breath.

"Did you see his face?" he asks, still laughing.

"Well everyone, dinner is ready. Why don't we just move into the dining room?" Esme tries to change the subject.

I quickly walk into the dining room. I am starving, and while I really don't want to think about Jacob, I find this piece of information interesting. I'm really not shocked at all; I just wonder why Leah is still with him. I wonder if she is prostitute. She always got mad when Jacob was with me. She works for him, dances in the casino.

When I would see Jacob, he would sometimes mention that Leah was one of his best girls. Could she…? Then there was all the women's clothing. At night she would call him.

_Holy Shit! She is his prostitute!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would love to hear from you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Family of Thieves

Bella Point of View

"Edward, can you please stop staring at my stomach?"

"I can, but I won't," he smirks.

I grumble and walk away from him.

"Ah, come on, babe. You are beautiful," he calls after me.

This sucks! I mean yeah, I am excited to have a baby, but now you can actually see a bump. I am going to get fatter and fatter, while Edward stays the same. Why can't he be the one that's pregnant? All he does is stare at my stomach whenever I am around now. It has been making me really self-conscious, especially when he talks to my stomach immediately after we have sex.

It feels weird in the beach house now that half the family has gone back home. My sisters and parents, along with Edward's brothers and parents, are the only ones still here with us. My uncles have been keeping a close eye on the house. Edward can't go back yet since the authorities are still looking for him. I wonder if we will ever be able to go back home. I miss the city, but I also love how stress-free our lives are on this island.

Edward may not be forgotten, but Jacob has sure brought more attention to himself. It turns out that Quil, Jacob's brother, turned him in. Quil didn't agree with Jacob's business deals, and Jacob kept taking money out of his brother's paycheck. Jacob wasn't very loyal to his family. He was actually found guilty last week, and the best part of it was that Leah testified against him. I found it very interesting that she would testify against him, but she never mentioned that she was a prostitute. I still believe she was.

I finally make my way in front of the bathroom mirror. I lift up my white tank top and stare at the little bump. I wonder if I will have a little boy that looks exactly like Edward, or a girl that looks like me. All I want is a healthy baby girl or boy, and nothing else will matter. This will be the first grandchild for both of our parents, and they couldn't be more ecstatic.

I hear the door behind me squeak and Edward enters cautiously. My warn look shows him that I am not mad at him any more, and in return he greets me with that crooked smile. He pulls me into his chest and caresses my stomach. His head rests against my neck and shoulder. I can feel his warm breath wash against my heated skin.

My breath is getting shallower. His hands slowly move up my stomach, over my rib cage, until they cup my sensitive breasts. A quiet hiss escapes my lips. Edward slowly starts to massage my naked breasts. His hands are warm and slightly sweaty. He pushes his arousal into my ass. I moan loudly; my brain has turned into mush.

I have no coherent thoughts, just moans and curse words falling off my lips. Just a simple touch from him makes my body melt. "I love your tiny baby bump. It's so sexy, especially knowing that you are carrying our child."

His finger tips graze against my pebbled nipples. He whispers sweet words into my ear, his tongue peeks out and he nibbles on my earlobe. "You have a gorgeous pregnancy glow about you. I couldn't ask for a better woman to be the mother of my child."

His hands pull at my tank top, and I lift my arms up so he can take it off. I am left in nothing but tiny spandex shorts. Edward's bare, warm, sculpted chest presses against my back. He turns me around and stares deeply into my eyes. His eyes are a dark forest green instead of his normally bright green ones.

He looks at me as he presses a kiss to my forehead, and down to my eyelids, nose, cheeks, and finally my lips. I don't hold back; I press my lips hard against his. His arms move down my back, over the curve of my hips, and stop to grip my ass. A low and sexy growl emerges from his chest. He lifts me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. I lock my feet at his lower back, and press heat against his stomach.

He sucks my lower lip and moans. I have his hair in a death grip. "Edward, I need you…Please, baby."

I don't have to say anything more. He carries me into the bedroom and carefully places me on the center of the bed as if I am a piece of glass. He pulls off my shorts and his basketball shorts. His cock twitches as he comes closer to me. He rolls me over onto my side. His chest touches my back and his right arm wraps around my waist. He nudges my leg open and his cock slides against my lips.

He moves his hips back and forth, coating himself with my wetness. His soft lips press against my shoulders and the back of my neck. I want to scream—he is torturing me. There is only so much a pregnant, horny woman can take.

"Edward…" I pant.

"Hold on, Bella," he whispers into my ear.

He finally guides his cock to my entrance, and he pushes forward. I will never be able to get over the feeling of having him inside of me. He fills me to the hilt and hits the most pleasurable places. I whimper when pulls out.

"Holy shit, you are always so fucking tight and warm. I will never get tired of this, baby," he moans.

He sets a slow, circular motion. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of our skin slapping against each other mixed with our loud breathing.

"Ugh…Yes…Go faster baby," I moan.

"No, I plan on taking my time with you," he grunts back. His hand rests against my hip, as he thrusts in and out.

I have to say the leaning on my stomach is a bit uncomfortable. I am in desperate need of a change in position. "Edward, I need to move…My stomach."

He freezes. "Are you okay baby? Is it the baby?" His tone is filled with nerves.

"I'm fine. It's just uncomfortable."

"Okay."

Edward rolls me onto his body in a reverse cow girl position. I place my hands on his thighs to help push myself up and down. I ride him by alternating a fast and slow place, and then I swivel my hips.

"You look so good riding me, baby," he moans. My ass hits his pubic bone

Edward starts meeting me thrust for thrust. Our pace increases. I can feel the familiar pleasure starting to seep in. I bring my hand down and massage his balls. "Fuck! Bella! Shit!" he yells, not making any sense.

He thrust a couple more times before my stomach tightens and pure bliss rocks through my body. I can hear him screaming my name and other curse words. His warm seed shoots up inside of me in long spurts. He continues to ride out his own pleasure until I collapse against his chest.

I move over so I don't crush him. He barely gives me a second to catch a breath before his lips crash against mine. I kiss him until I am in desperate need of oxygen. He pulls away and grabs the white sheet. He pulls it over our slightly sweaty bodies. He traces random designs on my stomach. We don't speak, but we honestly don't have to. I know what he is feeling, and he can feel what I am feeling. It has always been like that.

I can feel the exhaustion of our love making. My eyelids are heavy and I can't keep them open much longer.

"Go to sleep, Bella. I will be right here when you wake up in the morning."

I nod my head before sleeps overtakes my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I would love to hear from you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour!
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Family of Thieves

Bella Point of View

Over the past couple of months, life has become less stressful. Jacob was in prison, we were still on the island, and Edward's charges were dismissed. Jacob apparently had the wrong video of Edward stealing the painting. The video was Jacob breaking and entering into the museum to steal the decoy painting. Quil again testified that it was indeed Jacob and not Edward—even though Edward did steal the painting. I always liked Quil for a reason. His family however, was not so pleased with him going against his older brother, Jacob.

Jacob accused Edward of stealing the casino's money, which was also true, but he had no evidence. There were no traces of DNA, and all the video footage was hacked and erased thanks to Jasper.

I have to say I was really enjoying life right now, mainly knowing that my husband wasn't going anywhere for the time being. In a couple of hours we would find out if we are having a boy or a girl. I can't wait to start decorating my child's room. It's still hard to believe in three months he or she will be in my arms. It will be a new chapter in our lives, but I am ready for it.

"Damn, I am good. I have to call Emmett, and Jasper." Edward gloats.

A half an hour ago for my six month check-up, Edward and I finally found out what the gender of our baby will be. As soon as they showed my child's turtle, Edward went over the moon. Yep, that's right I am having a little boy. He keeps telling himself and his boys that he was good.

I honestly don't care what the gender of our child is going to be, as long as he/she is healthy. Now that I know I am having a mini Edward, I couldn't be happier. I keep picturing a little boy with Edward's copper hair and my brown eyes, wondering who he will look like. As for Edward, he goes on and on about how we are having a little boy because of his powerful sperm.

I thought it was cute at first, but for the love of all that is holy, he hasn't shut up. I love that he is excited, but I am hungry and tired. It isn't a greatest combination— especially when you are fat and pregnant, and these skinny women walk in and out of the hospital eye fucking your husband— who is oblivious to it.

"Ma, we're having a boy!" he shouts into his phone as we got closer to the island. "Yes, Ma, you heard right. Bella and I are having a little boy. My men were soldiers."

"Oh, for the love of god will you just shut up about your little men! I can't take it anymore! It takes two to make a baby, not just your men."

"Ma, I'm going to have to call you back," Edward mumbles and clicks the end button.

"Bella, I'm sorry if you wanted a little girl, but that just means we get to try more." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh, will you shut up?" I demand.

He looks like someone who has just kicked his puppy. "Damn hormones," he grumbles.

"Excuse me?" I question.

He turns his face toward me. The sea water is making my stomach churn. "I'm sorry, Bella. I am just a little excited."

Now I feel really bad for yelling at him. Tears spring into my eyes and start to fall. "You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just tired and hungry."

"I know, Bella. As soon as we get home Ma and Renee have made you your favorite grilled cheese sandwich, with black olives and pickles. When you finish eating you can go lie down and take a nap."

"Okay. I love you." I smile and look at him through my watery eyes.

"I know you do, I love you, too."

I snuggle back into the white leather seat until we arrive on the island. Edward helps me out of the boat, anchoring it to the wooden dock. We walk back up the small sandy hill and into the house.

As soon as we enter the house we are ambushed by our families. My mom and Esme pull me into a hug with watery smiles. Rose and Alice are cheering. Edward and the boys are high fiving each other. I don't think I will ever understand why men feel so much pride when they find out they are having a son. I have to say, that I haven't seen Edward smile so much since our wedding day.

"Bella, I can't believe you are having a boy! Do you have any names picked out? Oh, we have to start on the nursery!" Alice says, jumping up and down.

"Alice, please calm down. We still have three months to prepare the nursery."

"Come on Rose," Alice grabs her. "We have to start planning." They both walk away; my mother and Esme walk behind them.

I walk into the kitchen and immediately smell the fresh grilled cheese sandwich that has black olives and pickles in it. Edward thinks its gross, but hey, I'm pregnant and everyone is different. Some women crave ice cream and pickles; others don't.

I plop down on the wooden stool and feast my eyes upon the mouthwatering sandwich. I pick it up and take a big bite. I sigh, feeling like I am in heaven. Edward walks into the kitchen and cringes at the sight of my food.

"You are really missing out babe, this is so good," I moan.

"No thank you, I prefer a simple grilled cheese sandwich. You know I despise pickles, they are nasty and have bumpy skin."

"Whatever," I mumble and take another bite.

Edward grabs the other plate with a regular grilled cheese sandwich. He takes his place right next to me. He eats half the sandwich in one bite.

"So what were the two names you came up with for our son?" I ask him.

"Emu uner," I can't understand him with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Can you repeat that when you swallow your food?"

He gulps it down. "Edward Anthony Masen Junior."

"No, we are not naming him after you," I interrupt him.

'Fine," he grunts. "My second one was Masen Thomas Cullen."

"Ah, that is such a cute name, that's perfect."

"So, what are the names that you picked out?"

"I got to pick two names if we had a girl, remember?" I ask.

"Oh, I forgot."

"So, we are going to have ourselves a little Masen Thomas Cullen, in the next three months," I gloat.

"We sure are. We're going to have to get used to little to no sleep, dirty diapers, and child proofing the house."

"So we're basically going to have no outside life besides the baby," I let him know.

"We still can have sex, right?" he asks.

"Not for six weeks."

He pouts, his eyebrows furrow, and I can tell he is thinking. "Well, that sucks. how about a…"

"No." I cut him short.

"Well, this sucks! What a great way to ruin this pretty awesome day."

"Edward, you will live."

"Yeah, well tell that to Edward junior." He says and leaves the table.

I go back and finish my sandwich, knowing full well that Edward will be back to himself later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading; I would love to hear from you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely reviews. Also thanks to my beta's BelleDuJour and darcysmom for their help.
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything related to the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Family of Thieves

Bella's Point of View

I swear I look like a whale; my stomach is so big that I can't even see my swollen feet. I am due any day now, and Edward and I are still on the island. We really don't know where we want to live for the rest of our lives, but for the time being we will stay here.

"Bella, step away from the mirror." Edward walks out of the bathroom.

"I can't! How can you still love me when I am this fat?" I ask as tears are pouring down my face.

"How can I not love you, when you are giving me such a precious gift?"

"Oh, Edward," I sob into his chest. His arms wrap around my back as best as they could.

"Do you want a Butterfingers or a Heath candy bar?"

"Butterfingers," I reply.

He pulls away and runs into the kitchen. I look at myself in the mirror again, wondering how little ole me is able to carry this baby. I used to be so tiny, and now I look like an apple on legs. Edward walks in seconds later carrying about three king size Butterfinger candy bars.

He opens one up for me and places it into the palm of my right hand. I eagerly take it and munch on it. I sit on the bed and moan from the chocolaty, buttery taste. Edward takes the second bar and opens it up, and I watch in horror as he takes a bite.

"That was mine!"

He looks shaken up. His eyes are wide, mouth in the shape of an 'O', and the bitten piece of candy frozen in his hand. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-o-sorry," he stutters.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I can be such a raging bitch with these hormones. You can have the candy bar."

He smiles and gives my lips a small peck.

"No worries sweetheart. However, if you yell at me like that again when you are not pregnant, we will have some problems. I will punish you." He grins to himself.

I smile back at him; the images of him punishing me are almost too much. The candy bar is forgotten, and it's time for my man to punish me.

I wake up in the middle of the night with a shooting pain in my stomach and liquid running down my legs. I can feel myself starting to freak out. I start shaking Edward, and he just rolls over.

"Edward, will you get up?" I shake him harder this time. He didn't respond.

"Damn it, Edward!" I scream at him.

"What? Who's there?" he asks. His eyes are still closed.

"It's time—we have to go."

"Oh, shit!" He jumps up.

I thank heaven we are staying at a hotel this week. We are close to the hospital, in case something goes wrong.

"Come on, Edward. You don't have time to freak out right now. Once we get to the hospital you can cry like a little girl." I snort.

He glares at me and grabs his pants and shirt. He puts them on, grabs our bags, and then we are off. He hails a cab and within ten minutes we arrive at the hospital.

The nurse at the nurses' station is being a bitch; she won't let me have the private room that we had requested a month ago and she made me sit in a wheelchair. "Ma'am, I need you to fill out these papers and then a nurse will escort you to one of the shared rooms."

"Listen here," I look at her name tag. "Lauren, I don't care about these stupid papers, just give me the private room I have reserved and paid for."

"Ma'am if you don't fill out these forms, or goes in a regular room, then you will have to go to the next hospital that is about forty miles away," she says in a bored tone.

"No, thank you."

I snatch the papers out of her hand, and wheel myself away. Edward writes the information and then we are escorted back into a shared room. They give me a disgusting white gown to put on. Edward helps me, and then I get up on the uncomfortable bed.

Dr. Gerandy walks in with his clipboard and smiles at Edward and I. "How are the Cullens doing this morning?"

I don't know how he can be so happy at two in the morning. "I'm ready for this baby to come out," I say.

"I am sure you are, Mrs. Cullen."

Dr. Gerandy checks my progress, and will come back to see how things are going. Before he leaves telling me that he will come back in another hour to see if I have made any progress.

An hour goes by and sure enough, Dr. Gerandy is back. I am four centimeters dilated now. I hate that I have to share a room! For the past half hour the couple we are sharing the room with have been bickering. It has been getting on my last nerve.

She is yelling at him in Spanish; it is quite annoying. One, because I don't know what she is saying, and two, because she just won't shut the hell up.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wish there was something I could do," Edward whispers in my ear.

He has been really sweet and attentive throughout this whole ordeal. I know I was snappy and in a foul mood, but he never once lost his cool with me. I bring my hand up to cradle his cheek. He kisses the palm of my hand and snuggles his face into the crook of my neck.

I run my fingers in his hair as we wait and wait. Hours have gone by and I have barely moved two centimeters. I am beyond exhausted, but the doctor keeps telling me to stay awake. I had talked to the doctor before labor, making sure he knew that I want drugs to ease the pain.

Two more hours go by, the epidural is working, and I am nine centimeters. There is a new couple with us, and they keep practicing her breathing techniques. I have to say it is really irritating. I just want little Masen Thomas Cullen to come out already.

Finally, at 11:00 A.M., baby Masen Thomas Cullen is born, weighing 7 lbs. and 5 oz. He has a light patch of reddish hair. He is so precious and fragile. Edward actually has tears in his eyes when he gets to hold him. Our families take turns visiting us.

It is time for Edward and me to start the next chapter of our lives. We now have a little piece of each of us, physically in our hands. I couldn't ask for anything more precious in the world than my son.

**One Year Later**

This past year has gone by so quickly, a little bit too fast for my liking. Masen can talk now, maybe not full sentences, but still. He has Edward's reddish brown hair and my chocolate brown eyes. He is one of the cutest babies I have ever seen, but I guess all parents say that about their children.

Edward and I are still on the island, and we plan to stay here for the next couple of years. When Masen starts pre-school, we will most likely move— who knows where.

I watch Edward from the kitchen. He is sitting on the couch with Masen. Both boys hold bottles in their hands; Masen has milk and Edward, beer. I smile at their faces as they stare intently at the television screen.

Our family has gone out for the day; Alice and Rose are both pregnant, and their due dates are only three months apart. My mom and Esme are ecstatic. As much as they love Masen, they hope for girls.

I walk into the family room and sit next to Masen. "Ma!" he squeals.

I pull him to me as Edward grabs Masen's bottle. "How's my little monkey?"

He just smiles at me as I bounce him on my lap and give his forehead a kiss. "What about me?" Edward pouts.

"I could never forget about you." I smile, and give his pout a kiss.

He smiles and pulls me into his chest. We are watching the _Thomas Crown Affair_. How ironic is it that we are watching a movie about a thief in front of our innocent child? I remember during Rose and Alice's baby shower, the gifts seemed to mysteriously disappear only to be discovered unwrapped in Masen's room. Well, one day he will be just like us, but I definitely won't force him into this life. I will always love and cherish this little boy no matter if he chooses to be a doctor, lawyer, or cop.

I lean further into Edward and kiss his arm. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

"Me!" Masen yells.

"Yes, I love you too, Mase." We both smile at him. He smiles back at us before snuggling into my chest and turning his attention back to the movie with my wedding ring in his hand.

_How did he get my ring off of my finger without feeling it?_

Yes, I do believe we have a thief in training in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear from you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
